L's Choice
by Death Can't Be Trusted
Summary: L has found Kira. But there's a catch,Kira isn't one person. They're twins. And now L has a choice, he has a secret relationship with one,but the other is Kira. L must make the choice. When Kira dies, so will his twin. The one L loves. LxLight
1. Prologue

Death: I've been thinking lately about twins for some reason. Then slowly I started to think of Death Note, and I thought further between the two. Then upon more speculation this plot was born. So here it is.

Note: Sorry to say, I probably won't update fast in the first few weeks into this story. I'm still at school, and I need to keep my grades up enough to pass the classes or else I'll have to retake them senior year. Which I plan not to, I'm behind enough already in math and science as it is, so for the remainder of this month (and possibly next month) it will take at least once a week or so to update. So without further ado, let us begin.

Dislcaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Prologue

* * *

L sat in his usual child-like and most certainly not healthy for his vertebrae's in his spine, nibbling his thumb as he stared blankly at the screen before him. He was thinking over a choice, a choice he himself has to make that would cause harm either way. There wasn't going to be any good coming out of this certain case, but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

This particular case in question was none other than the most serious plus most risky and complicated case L ever took. It was the Kira Case, a case that the whole world was divided between L and Kira. But for the most part, the world's population was steadily growing more and more supportive of Kira's judgment. After all Kira supposedly kills only criminals.

But L knew better. Kira did murder criminals, at first. Then L and several FBI agents came into the picture. Unfortunately, all of the twelve FBI agents and a former FBI agent, Kira eleminated all twelve within a matter of weeks. The former FBI agent was currently missing, most likely dead because Kira got to her first by the time L recieved news that she was missing. L however, lived to carry on the burden of their deaths on his shoulders to continue the fight for justice.

The deaths of the FBI agents weren't a total loss however. Because of the brave acts of Raye Penber, L was able to narrow down the list of suspects to two families. Over the course of a week L was then able to narrow the list down even more. It was between two families, then narrowed down to one family. L was certain he had found Kira.

But like all cases, there was a catch. And this one, was rather odd, and to say the least L was curious. The list of suspects was down to two individuals. Like any other case, there came a price. This price was an innocent life that wanted nothing to do with Kira, but would end up dying anyway if L orders Kira's execution.

L sighed. He took a glance at the clock. It was exactly twelve hours from the deadline when L would announce his decision of Kira. Taking his cell phone out, L contacted Watari.

"Master L?" Watari answered.

"Watari, this case just might need some help. I was wondering if we could extend this decision just long enough for me to contact a certain three others for their opinion in this investigation." L informed lightly.

"In other words, you wish to prolong this decision as much as you can to find a way to save his life, and give justice to Kira." Watari coded.

"Hm. Yes, but tell the task force my version." L nibbled his thumb. "I don't think they would take it very well if they got a hint of…my secret relationship."

"Right. Shall I inform them just who you're contacting for help?"

"Tell them that I'm contacting my three heirs to my position." L replied. "Wait, make that two. M2 is my backup hacker."

"All right, I'll tell them right now." Watari chuckled lightly.

L hung up.

"Well, I might as well ask how to condemn Kira to death, without his twin dying with him." The detective sighed to himself.

With that L returned his gaze at the computer. He might as well put it to use since it was blank, waiting for some sort of work to do. Using only his index fingers, L began to set hacking into Whammy's computers that was halfway around the world.

As the smartest man in the world, it didn't take him long enough to control one of the computers at the orphanage. He knew which one to hack into, and he knew that by now M2 was awake and most likely bored. And when he was bored, he did what he could with his ability to hack into other computers. Most of the time it was just a joke to hack into the other Whammy computers which he got himself into trouble alot.

L paused, waiting a few moments as the teen got over the shock of his computer going randomly blank for no reason. When a few moments passed by, the detective waited a bit more for M2's response to the unexpected hacking.

Beep. Beep.

_Hello. L._

"I should say I'm not surprised you knew it was me." L said into the microphone.

_My computer is heavily protected, only someone such as you could hack through it._

"Correct. Now are N and M1 nearby? I would like to have the three of you help me on a case. I am only asking for a third opinion on a decision I have to make." L came right to the point.

A moment's pause, then a short reply.

_Hold on a moment, I have to find N._

"Please, don't take long." L whispered softly.

_Well now, L, since Matt is off looking for N, I can have a review is to what's going on._

"I'm afraid I can't do that until I have all three of you as my audience." L enlightened. "This case calls for the opinion of all three of you."

_Hmph. Fine. Be that way._

L smiled, he could tell Mello hadn't changed much.

Not three minutes later, Matt returned with Near, and Mello's rude behavior increased tenfold.

_Why does the albino child have to be here too?_

_I do believe it would be because he needs all three of us as his audience. -N_

_But..._

"I suggest that you three remain silent, as I explain as best I can about this case. It will be the one time where I come for you for help. But I need your opinion. So, I'll get right to the point. And please, don't interrupt unless you have a serious question." L interrupted Mello's retort with a whisper, his order still held in his voice.

_…It's about the Kira case, isn't it? –N_

"Yes."

_Then tell us. –Mello_

"Kira is a murderer whose mind rivals my own. Like me, he is extremely childish, arrogant, and right to the point in his challenges. He seems to have a god complex, creating a more stubborn personality than the one he was born with."

_So basically he's like you, but kills off criminals. How? _

"Not _how_, but _who_ should be the first question. Mello, do you know of any twins in the orphanage?"

_Yes. What's that gotta do with Kira?_

"I'm simply saying that Kira is born with one name, but in two bodies."

_…What? -M2_

_You lost me. -Mello_

_You mean to say that Kira is two prizes in one package. There isn't one person doing the murders, but two. Twins, isn't it? –N_

"Yes and no. One of the twins is Kira. The other is innocent, except for when he was tricked to kill. Other than that Kira is indeed, one person."

_Are you implying that these twins have the same name? –N_

"Yes. They are written the same, but read differently."

_And these names are…? –M2_

L paused. He didn't want to tell them, but if he didn't then they would surely pester him through out the whole time he's trying to explain the situation. So, L decided to enlighten them.

"Raito Yagami, and Light Yagami."

* * *

Death: A bit short, but this is the prologue. I'm sure you know where this is going, so I hope you enjoyed.

Just to let you know, this story would go back and forth between L's conversation with the three teenagers, and the events that occured between Raito and Light. I'm not sure yet, but there might be a few chapters with Mello interrupting the story randomly. After all he's the type who's got no manners, so expect some rude comments or questions from him later.

Oh, and one more thing. Some of you might be questioning as to why I'm using both Raito and Light, which are both versions of Kira's real name. I thought of changing one of their names to 'Yue', since Light's name in kanji is written as 'Yue'. But it didn't seem right to use it, so I changed it to the Japanese and English sides of Kira. I hope that was cleared up, if not then tell me and I will try to explain in better detail.

Please Review


	2. The Notebook

Death: I would have updated yesterday, but I was sick, and my computer was recovering from a virus. It took many hours trying to fix it, but it managed to stay alive. Good thing too. I'm still sick, but I don't want to slack off on my promise of updating at least one a week or else I'll end up ignoring this story like I did to my previous ones. So, on behalf of my good health, I give you chapter one.

And thank you for those of you who reviewed in the prologue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot for your own amusement.

**Chapter 1** The Notebook

* * *

_November 28, 2003_

Boring. Boring, boring, boring, absolutely mind numbing boring. Everything in this world was boring, to Raito Yagami's eye. He took a glance at his twin, taking note that Light had the same bored expression as he did. After all the two were the smartest pair around, their IQ higher than any average man in Japan, and possibly around the whole world.

A normal class in a simple high school would be boring to them. Raito sighed; tempted to rest his head on the desk and take a nap. If he did then not only would the teacher would eyeball him with a lecture about one of the top students too tired to make the school look good or something in that area. So, sighing once again, Raito glanced outside the window.

_Everything in this world is so…boring. Everything is the same. Crimes, no matter how petty, always on the news. Nothing is ever new anymore._ Raito tapped his index finger.

Light raised an eyebrow at his twin. They could tell how the other was feeling not only by simple glances at their expressions or by actions, but by feelings just as well. It was similar to telepathy, only they can't hear each other's thoughts. For Raito, it was a shame for not having the ability to hear his otouto's thoughts. He was older by exactly three minutes, placing him as the proactive older brother of the two.

But for Light, it was a relief. He wanted the last bit of privacy he had from his aniki. They could feel what the other was feeling no matter how far apart they were. And it was bad enough that they were identical twins, where any girl who asked for Raito on a date accidently asked Light.

For jokes, Light sometimes gave the girls Raito's phone number and grin at his aniki's reaction. Usually that ended with cursed words directed at Light when Raito hung up rather rudely on whoever was on the other line. So many girls called him nonstop, Raito had to change his number about three to four times. Finally their father had enough of the jokes, and demanded that whenever a girl asked for Raito and mixed them up, Light would calmly decline.

And thus, Raito created the Switch Game. The game where they would switch places and go about as the other until one of them slips up and someone found out that who they thought they knew happened to be the other. Unfortunately Light didn't agree to the game. And he had plenty of reasons why.

One, Raito was the more athletic of the two. Sure, they are both athletic, but by far Raito was better in sports than Light was. All Light had been able to keep himself steady in was tennis, and he was very good at it. He was so good at it that it was the only sport Light was able to beat Raito in. Surely if they switched someone would notice a difference in Raito's performance in P.E. class.

Two, although Light was a very good actor, Raito slacked off too much to the point he doesn't study at all. Light couldn't get into that habit, even if he was to only act as his brother. Which in truth, Light never liked the idea before Raito even thought of the game.

Three, Light did not want to be anything like his brother. Ever since they were young they were competitive, hated each other for being good at everything. They were equals, and neither liked the idea of a copycat living only a few feet from each other. Because of this they often got themselves into trouble, daring each other into bad situations. Nearly drove their mother mad when they were brought home in their father's police car.

Then one day, they went too far. Raito and Light were walking home from the bus stop, it was a regular routine for them to take the bus from school then walk the rest of the way home. Light saw a small canary in the middle of the road. It was trying to flap its wings, but one of them was broken. Light tried to run out and get it, but Raito pushed him down.

They argued for a bit, before Raito turned and ran towards the helpless bird. When he picked up the bird, a car was heading their way. Raito tried to run to the other side, but he wasn't fast enough. Light ran and pushed Raito out of the way. A moment later when Raito realized what had happened, it was too late.

"Otouto!" the elder twin cried.

Light smiled weakly. "Finally...you...accepted me...as a brother...aniki."

Raito fell on his knees, tears fell as he screamed for help. All the while he held his otouto's hand with one, and the small bird in the other. Everyone around them stared, at first unsure what to make of the situation until Raito screamed at them for being idiots and call an ambulance.

Later a call informed the Yagami family that Light had a spinal injury. The doctors doubted the boy could walk again, but after some time of muscle therapy, Light surprised everyone and took his first few steps. But because of the accident, it hindered his ability to be as fast and strong compared to his brother.

Feeling it was his fault; Raito decided to cut back the competitive attitude and started to care for his brother. It was the first time they acquainted each other as brothers, and a close bond was formed. Light forgave his brother for the accident, but Raito still felt he owed him. He felt that it was still partially his fault about the accident.

Of course now Light was more careful before crossing the streets again. To Light, he didn't think he was afraid of cars, he was just more aware of them. But Raito knew that deep down, Light was afraid of cars to the point he won't be driving anything for as long as the fear lived. Which would most likely be a very long time if Light was hesitating too much on the cross walks was anything to go by.

Raito sighed. He was still very bored in the classroom. It seemed as if time was slowing down everyday, so agonizing slow Raito might as well die of boredom. There was little entertainment for him these days, and school was no better. The only direct link between Raito and the boring place was Light.

The fact alone annoyed him to no end. It didn't seem right that only his twin gave him at least some satisfaction of entertainment. But even that wasn't enough for Raito.

Nothing was enough.

_If only,_ Raito thought. _I could find even one spark of entertainment in this boring planet, and then I'll be happy._

Then something caught his eye. Gazing his eyes out the window, Raito watched as a black notebook fell. It intrigued him, somehow, and Raito didn't even know why. He continued to watch as the notebook fell onto the ground below. It was still on campus, and it was just an ordinary notebook.

_So why can't I look away?_ Raito frowned at himself.

Light casted a glance at his brother. From the corner of his eye he saw the notebook too, but something troubled him. Raito was intrigued by it, and Light didn't know why. It was only a stupid, everyday notebook. It was just a _notebook_.

"Ah-hem. Yagami Raito-kun, would you please stop staring off into space and read line 42 in English?" the teacher cleared his throat, irritated about the twins not focusing enough in class.

Light took one glance. Raito wasn't paying attention. Again.

_You owe me for this, aniki._ Light glared daggers at his brother before standing up and began reading.

Sensing an angry feeling crawling up his spine, Raito reluctantly turned his head to the irritated expression of his brother. Smiling nervously, he silently agreed to take double shift of chores at home. Satisfied, Light continued reading.

After school ended Raito stood before the black notebook he saw earlier. No one else seemed to notice it, or else it would have been gone by now. Raito bent down to pick it up, reading the title scribbled on the cover.

"Death Note?"

"Oi, Raito! It's thursday, one of the lucky days dad comes home for dinner and I don't want to be late for our ride!" Light shouted.

Biting his lower lip, Raito quickly packed the notebook into his bag and made his way to his brother. When he reached Light, Raito smiled warmly. Or at least tried to. Light could tell by just one second if Raito was faking a smile or not.

"Raito…? You didn't pick the notebook up right?"

"What? Why would I pick something as boring as a notebook? Besides, I already have all the notebooks I need." Raito shrugged, taking the lead.

Using his speed he obtained from tennis, Light grabbed hold of the corner of the notebook sticking out of Raito's bag and pulled. Before Raito could protest, the younger twin opened the notebook and began to read.

"Death Note. Meaning a notebook of death…a shinigami book? Raito, what the hell is this!?" Light exclaimed, pointing to the rules.

"How should I know? I didn't get to read what it was about because you took it!" Raito argued back.

"Well, I don't think we should keep this." Light headed towards the trash can.

"Wait! Otouto! Just let me keep it for at least one day!"

Light paused, he had never heard his aniki beg to keep something since before the accident. Raito usually bought what he wanted with his allowance, but never asked for it. With a sigh, Light offered the notebook to Raito.

"Thank you otou—"

"But on one condition." Light pulled the notebook out of Raito's reach.

Raito pouted, or tried to. He wasn't the one who could pull off the perfect pout that made everyone crumble. That was Light's job.

"And don't give me that look."

"Fine. What's the condition?" Raito frowned.

"If this turns out to be real, I want you to throw this away. If it's not real, I won't bother you with it. Promise me?"

"I promise."

* * *

The Next Day

_I—It can't be! But, I saw it happen! This notebook has to be real!_ Raito held the object closer to his chest, keeping it out of the rain.

Raito was on his way home from his night classes, when he witnessed a gang of bikers grabbed a woman with the intent of rape. Disgusted, Raito stepped into a nearby store pretending to read a random magazine as he viewed the scene. It was the perfect time to check and see if the notebook was valid.

He heard the lead biker grinning about his name, and Raito wrote it down. He wasn't sure how to spell it, so he wrote it down three different times, adding the 'dies in accident' after each name. Then, by keeping count on his watch, he watched the scene unfold.

The woman managed to escape, she quickly ran to the other side of the street. The biker tried to follow, but before he could reach her a truck slammed into him. Raito watched eyes wide, as the gang panicked and screamed about their boss's death.

_Oh my god…I killed someone!_ Raito whimpered, before throwing the contents of his stomach onto the ground. Good thing he was standing in an alley.

"Ugh….I hope otouto didn't have to experience that…"

_~At The Same Moment~_

Light was sitting in the living room with Sayu as their mother made dinner. They were watching TV, some drama show that annoyed Light to no end. But of course even he had a weakness when it came down to his sister's pouting.

Light may have been better at pouting compared to his brother, but Sayu was a natural. She was a weakness to both of her brothers and she knew it. Not to mention used it to her full advantage. Because of all the pouting she used on them, Light rarely pouted at his brother. They already see the 'Pout of Doom' every single day.

It was during the middle of the show Light started to have a gut feeling. It grew worse and worse, but there was nothing that could have caused it. He thought back on what happened earlier in the day. Nothing was out of line, he went to school, felt fine. Ate lunch, felt fine. Came home, everything was normal. There was nothing to cause a random pain in his gut.

_Must be aniki…is he all right? _Light frowned. _Nah, he can take care of himself._

After all those years of self defense their father put them through, Raito could do more harm on his attacker than the attacker on him. Light could pull a few moves, but only the most effective and the most basic moves. At least Light wasn't that weak to depend on his brother for everything if they were randomly attacked.

Then out of nowhere a bile taste entered his throat and mouth. Without any warning Light stood up and ran to the sink, coughing up what used to be his lunch. Sayu stood up, and grimaced at the wrenching sound while her mother turned around with a surprised shriek.

"Light-kun!"

_~Back In The Alley~_

"Maybe…Maybe I should throw this away…I did make a promise with otouto after all." Raito paused midway from letting go of the notebook into the trash.

Something clicked in the teen's mind. He killed off a criminal. And the first person, the man who held a school classroom hostage, was also a criminal with a record. If, if Raito just wrote down a criminal's name, then wouldn't that make the world a better place to live in?

_Otouto…_

Ever since the accident, Light was limited from doing anything Raito could do. The elder twin felt guilty, and quite sports all together when he was fourteen. The same year Light hung up his tennis racket. The year Light gave up on tennis because he was afraid to go on. It was a tragic loss for the tennis team.

"Wait…this is exactly what I've been thinking! The world is tainted, everything is the same, and boring! I could use this, this—notebook, and kill off everything that is evil!"

Raito glanced at the notebook. With its power, he could eliminate every criminal in the country—no, the _world_. It was perfect! Criminal rates would drop, leaving a peaceful world for Light to live in; Raito would be amused, as he became the god of the new world!

"For you, otouto, I'll make the world a better place for you. I promise." Raito smiled.

"You deserve to live in a better world, after that accident, you were never the same again. I'll eliminate criminals, therefore decreasing the threats against everyone who is innocent alive. And I can become a god, passing judgment on those who defy me!"

All because of the _notebook_.

* * *

Death: ...I think I accidently made Raito-kun a bit psycho-ish in the last part of the chapter. Then again, Kira is a bit of a psycho.

1) "Otouto" means "younger brother", or possibly "little brother". Not quite sure but I think either of them works.

2) "Aniki" is another term to use for "older brother".

So, now you know who's Kira, and what the twins are like. Raito wants a better world blah blah blah, all for the sake of Light, and all that. But what will happen when L comes into the picture? L just might make his first appearance in the Kira investigation in the next chapter, if not then the first thing in chapter three. After all Ryuk is scheduled in the next chapter.

Oh, and another hint, Light and Raito do happen to have the same experiences even if they are apart. It plays a major part in this story.

Review please!


	3. Shinigami

Death: Eek! So sorry, I meant to update this chap on sunday, but I got sick (_again!_) and this cold is too darn stubbon to go away! T.T I've been taking meds for it, I've been getting extra sleep, drank more fluids, it's still here with me after two weeks. But today I was feeling well enough to go to school again, so I couldn't do anything about this chap until now just about a half hour til bedtime to entertain you.

And thank you SugarCoatedGenius to point out in the last chapter about Light's accident and how Raito didn't suffer the same pain...But I fixed it in this chapter! It was a challenge, but I managed to come up with something that would hopefully explain a small mistake. Hope you like!

"Japanese"

'English'

_'Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, I only own the plot for your entertainment.

**Chapter 2 **Shinigami

* * *

_Five Days Later_

To say Light nearly had a heart attack when he walked into his brother's room to find a tall, dark, and certainly demon/devil-like creature standing next to the window with a sharp, toothy grin was a _huge _understatement. He would have screamed, if not for the fact Raito immediately pulled him into the room and closed the door, hand over his twin's mouth gently with a soothing voice.

"He won't hurt us." Was all Raito said softly, repeating his words over and over as his otouto struggled in blind panic for a few moments.

"Oh…how interesting. Twins? Yet you both have the same name…" the hoarse, dark voice commented in what sounded like a devil—ish giggle.

"Wait a second, how do you know our names?" the elder twin raised an eyebrow, not even bothering to hide the suspicion in his voice.

"I'll give ya a couple of hints. I'm not going to explain everything twice. Do you know the main difference between a shinigami and a human?" the creature tilted its head in mocking curiosity.

'_Shinigami!' _Light blinked, tensing in his brother's warm hold. Raito removed his hand from covering his otouto's mouth to Light's shoulder. When the shinigami leaned closer towards them, Raito's arms tightened around his brother rather protectively (possibly due to the fact they were in a presence of a shinigami). The hideous being before them chuckled wickedly.

"We shinigamis, and humans of course, have life spans. But _our_ life spans increase when we write down a human's name in the Death Note." The creature said.

_Death Note? As in the notebook aniki picked up some time ago? It's for real?_ Light's shoulders tensed even more as his mind gradually processed this information. Bewildered, Light averted his gaze away from the _guest_and leaned his forehead at the crook of his brother's neck. Raito lightly nuzzled his nose into his twin's hair to reassure his otouto they was safe.

"It's our eyes. How else will we know what _name _to write in the Death Note? We kill humans to add their life spans to ours, to live on. It might be crude to you guys, but for us shinigamis, well uh…how did the saying go? Survival of the wittiest?" the creature tilted its head in confusion.

"It's called Darwinism, the specialty of survival of the _fittest_." Raito corrected.

"Ah, well. I'm not so educated compared to you. Now, care to explain about your names? I can't tell a difference between the two of you, even your life spans are the same."

"We do have the same name, just pronounced differently. Mine is Raito, this is Light." The elder twin hastily kissed his otouto's cheek.

Blinking, Light shied away from his aniki. He was used to such close affection; since they started high school they made small gestures to tease the girls. Of course Raito was a womanizer, dating anyone who came his way and broke up with them the next day. But that didn't stop him from obliging an audience when they asked about how close they were behind closed doors.

They never went further than small kisses on cheeks and if they were really into it, a short Eskimo kiss with their noses nuzzling and their lips centimeters apart. That was as close they allowed themselves to be in public. With such brotherly affection in front of a creepy shinigami irked Light to no end.

"Oh, well then, may I ask which one of you uses the notebook?" the shinigami cocked his head at the two.

"That would be me. Otouto happened to touch it when I picked it up." Raito shrugged, releasing his still tense brother.

"Well that makes sense. Anyone who touches that notebook, even if they're not using it, can see me. Now maybe if one of you changed your appearance then I will be able to tell you apart." The creature huffed.

"By anyone, you mean _anyone_? Anyone who happened to find this by accident?" Raito frowned, holding the notebook up into the shinigami's view.

"Yes, why didn't you know? The fact Light can see me should have been the warning flag."

"Hmph...guess I'll have to come up with finding a good hiding spot for this then." the elder twin huffed in annoyance.

"Just don't drag me into helping you. Dad might find out we're working on something, and he'll want to know what it is. And for the moment, we don't have a school project that requires partners." Light heaved, carefully watching as his aniki set the notebook into his desk drawer.

"I won't. Besides, I think I already have an idea on how to hide it. Just need to use my allowance and so forth, but don't worry. I have enough without resorting to ask for your money." Raito playfully smirked.

Light rolled his eyes. "Again, just so long I'm not dragged into this."

"I'm curious...Light, are you ever going to try out the notebook? I can see that your brother is quite fond of it. How come you haven't tried it?" the creature spoke up.

"I don't plan to use it. A notebook of death is more in aniki's department. He could look at a real dead body that was abused, raped, skinned, with blood at every single inch of the room and he won't belch his lunch out. Instead he'll just go on and say 'Oh, you poor thing, I hope you left a clue as to who raped and murdered you'." Light chuckled softly.

"Shut up!"

"It's true! You saw those pictures of that one case, the most horrific case dad took on. I ran to the bathroom and rid my stomach of lunch while you sat there with wide eyes as if it was some sick entertainment of yours. I swear, if we weren't twins or even related to each other, I would have thought you were the one who did that." the younger twin groaned.

"We both know you have a weak stomach."

"Oh? And what about the night _you_ threw up? Thanks to you, mom thought I came down with the stomach flu and made me stay home the next day." Light retorted.

"That...that doesn't count."

"Right. And I'm a blind old man."

"Could be worse."

"Ugh!"

"Hyuk hyuk. You two are just so amusing!"

Both Yagami twins stared up the creature, the comment was so random they forgot what they were doing. After a few moment's of awkward silence, the younger twin glanced up at the shinigami, taking in the full ugliness it had. In a strange way, it was almost human like in structure. What made it different was the long limbs, and the sharp teeth that reminded him of a great white shark.

"I'm afraid I never got a name." Light tilted his head up at the shinigami.

"Oh, my bad. Don't need you to call me shinigami all the time, which would be rude and annoying. The name's Ryuk." It waved with a wider grin.

"Right. Well, there are a lot of differences between me and Raito. For instance, this is his room. Remember it, and I'll be happy to wake up with only my pet bird(1) beside my bed instead of a shinigami." Light implied, a hint of a red glare in his eyes that sent shivers up and down Ryuk's spine. Rarely did shinigami get such a feeling from a mere human.

_How…interesting. So very interesting, I think these two were meant to pick that Death Note up. Now I wonder…_Ryuk pondered, tilting his head from one side to the other every few moments or so.

"He's supposed to stay with whoever owns the Death Note. That was all he was able to say before you came in." Raito added. "Speaking of which, what brought you here dear otouto?"

"I was going to ask if you've seen anything unusual in dad's files. I've checked myself, but nothing's changed. Yet he hasn't been home for the past few days, something strange is going on." Light crossed his arms, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hm…let's see." Raitosat in his chair, moving the mouse around to awaken the desktop from its sluggish sleep.

The screen bright again, Light and Ryuk watched as the elder twin worked his magic in hacking. Both Yagamitwins were experts in hacking, it was a nasty habit they learned over the early teen years in hopes to lighten up their boredom. Of course they only went far enough to hack into their father's detectivefiles and check on his work, and even cracked a few cases on their own. Any further than hacking into a chief detective files, they just might find themselves in trouble from L.

Growing up with full knowledge of the law and crimes, it was natural the Yagami twins wanted to be in the detective field. And of course, they knew of L. Even worshipped the best detectivethe world had to offer in over centuries. But to cut off from competing with each other and most possibly ruining their close friendship over the job, they're aiming for a different field of detective work.

Raito wishes to be just like his father, Chief Soichiro Yagami of the Japanese Criminal Serial Murders. A mind like his would be needed to crack cases that would have been sent to L. For Raito, it would brighten the future for him and not succumb to complete boredom. Or that was so before the Death Note, he still wants to reach his father's position, but more now for his own protection now that he's passing off judgments on criminals with the Death Note.

Light however, was aiming higher. He wanted to show his family, and himself, that he wasn't as weak as he was labeled. Before the accident, he knew he was weaker. And nothing ever happened between him and Raito, not even receiving each other's bruises from tripping each other for laughs. It wasn't until after Light's accident, did they start noticing that their shared pain came around. Because of this shared pain, Light became the weaker of the two.

He wanted to aim for the FBI agency.

Light had the mind to become one, and even a higher chance because he came from a highly respected family that had been under the influence of justice for many ages. But he needed to pass the athletic part of the agency. It was required, to be at least somewhat athletic to chase down a criminal or corner him/her to arrest them. After all a gun was a last resort, if needed, and can only be used for warning shots beforehand.

At first, Raito despised the idea of seeing his brother even attempt to join the FBI. The main reason was that Light would have to become an American citizen just to apply to the agency. It made Raito feel his brother was going to be from a different country. But after careful arguments from his parents, they settled him down enough to support Light. Raito too, wanted to see how far his brother can reach to prove that he wasn't weak in anyway.

"Ah, it says here he's the head chief of the Kira Investigation. When's the last time you checked? It says here he updated his files two days ago." Raito turned to his otouto with a curious look.

"Kira? But aren't _you_ Kira?" Light shot back.

The elder twin smirked. "I am Kira. But dad will never believe that I am a criminal. In his eye, you and I are the best sons one could ever dream of. As an added bonus, we could simply ask if we could join the investigation when we reach college, which isn't too far off."

"There's a problem with your plan. I might have to transfer out of the country just to reach my dream." Light shrugged.

"So? By that time, L would be attracted to the Kira Investigation, if he hasn't been informed already." Raito referred with a knowing smirk.

Ryuk watched in silence, the two before him were so interesting; he managed to stay quiet longer than five minutes. Even as a shinigami, he felt quite proud of himself for dropping a notebook of death into the human world. He too, like Raito, was bored of the same occasion that took place everyday. And the Yagami twins, he was sure, would definitely keep him entertained for some time.

Light stared at his elder twin. "You're planning to get rid of L?"

"No, more like play around with him for a bit. You can join, if you want." Raito inquired. "When he gets too close for comfort, let's say, working _friends_, and then I'll get rid of him."

A moment of silence, a growing tension sensually graduating by a heartbeat, until—

"Aniki, I'm not taking sides. I will make no comment, or any statement, that you are the one behind all of these criminal killings. But on one condition." Light hastily added the last part.

"Does everything have to come in a condition, otouto?" Raito mocked. _'Besides...I thought you wouldn't take sides. You walked right into the palm of my hand there, otouto.'_

"Don't mock me."

"Fine, go ahead."

_Hyuk hyuk. They're so interesting, I can tell just by looking at them that they're as close as brothers can be. Yet, they share a desirable wall of hatred to each other. As brothers, that's typical. But as identical twins, that wall that separates them is even thicker. _Ryuk bemused to himself.

"If you go so far into loosing your mind to that notebook, and you're in a situation that you have to write down the name of everyone in the investigation, including our beloved _father_, then I will do everything in my power to stop you." Light glared that nearly made Ryuk crawl into the corner. "Unless that moment comes around, I will be nothing but an innocent brother who aims for the hierarchy of justice."

Raito blinked at his otouto's words. Just by one second of that glare burning through his soul he knew that Light was dead serious. Never had he seen his brother so serious he could have passed off as a living demon in a human body. This side of Light was new to Raito, and if his otouto went through his threat, he would surely cower in fear.

"Deal."

"_Hyuk hyuk."_

* * *

Death: Er...L isn't making his grand appearance with the Kira vs L face off til next chap. Sorry...but I wanted to keep Ryuk as the main event in here, with Soichiro and L mentioned here as well. It'd be awkward to have L and Soichiro make their appearance when Kira is supposedly planning to get rid of L.

And yes, the Yagami twins know of L. As sons of a chief detective, how would they _not _know of L? Even if L didn't show himself to the public, they'd still hear stories of him from their father at least. That's a little fact I thought Soichiro would have brought up in the manga, but apparently he restricts himself to keep work away from his family. I'm not criticizing Soichiro, really he's very similiar to my own dad when it came down to family.

Even if Soichiro didn't say anything of L, surely Kira would have heard of L over the news and the internet or something. L is practically a detective celebrity, with a strange twist where the public doesn't know what he looks like.

Um...I didn't actually plan for Ryuk to explain about the shinigami eyes in this chapter but considering how Raito is over-protective it would be out of character to question a shinigami that knew about the Yagami twins' names.

1) Er...did I mention that the little canary from Light's accident is still alive and living in his room? I guess I forgot, but the little bird has a small signifigance in this story.

Now, without further ado, the Review button below beckons you, ne?


	4. Showdown

Death: Sorry again for the late update. I learned on Monday (I had a day off from school) that I had a bronchidis infection. Which so happened to be the reason why I've been sick for so long. Usually I have a strong immune system, and a cold only lasts a week. But now that I know what's wrong, and with some antibiotics, I'm feeling much better!

And thank you all for the reviews. They bring me such joy to keep going on this story. I really want to finish this story, but don't worry, it's not going to be short. xD

'English'

"Japanese"

_'Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but something such as this for your own entertainment.

**Chapter 3** Showdown

* * *

_December 4, 2003, ICPO_

"What are we going to do with all of these mysterious killings?" a man from the U.S. questioned.

"What is there to do? They've all died of heart attacks!" another exclaimed.

"Do any of you think this is some sort of world wide organization that coordinates with each other? A heart attack can be easily caused by just inserting an air bubble into a vein; the bubble travels around until it reaches the heart. The result, naturally, is a heart attack." A specialized agent from Europe spoke up.

"But how can such an organization work together? Most of the criminals that died of mysterious heart attacks were in prison! The only people who could possibly murder those criminals would be our own policemen!" another man argued.

"Policemen on numerous occasions kill off criminals even when they're in prison." An elderly chief commented grudgingly.

"Not everyone would go through such orderly murders, especially an organization made up of policemen!"

Soichiro Yagami sighed, gently rubbing the bridge of his nose to compensate with the growing headache. He and Matsuda had been here to represent the Japanese Force in the Interpol emergency meeting. They had been here for the past week, quickly adding more stress in the chief's mind.

"Chief? You feeling all right?" a tentative voice spoke up.

"I'm fine, really, we should concentrate how to solve this meeting." Soichiro half smiled at his partner.

"Right. But do you know how long we have to be here? You have a family at home. They believe you're on a heavy case and not halfway around the world." Matsuda frowned.

"But this _is_ a serious case. Criminals are being murdered around the world while we sit around here and argue whether this is real or some unnatural phenomenon." Soichiro whispered softly.

"And what do you believe sir?" the young detective tentatively asked.

"I believe that either is a possibility. It could go either way, but it seems very unusual that it's only been criminals are affected. Not just criminals of a certain country, but around the world simultaneously." The chief mumbled, weighing the options in front of them.

"So maybe it is an organization…"

The arguing in the room ceased. Curious, Soichiro and Matsuda watched as a cloaked man with a hat hiding his face slowly made his way to the front. A man clad in such an outfit was none other than Watari, L's personal secondhand man.

'Everyone, L has a message for all of you. Without further ado, we shall begin.' Watari simply said in a monotone, yet calm voice.

"Chief…who is this?" Matsuda quietly whispered.

"Oh, right. That is Watari, he is L's assistant. You could say secondhand man, if you would prefer." Soichiro explained.

"L?"

"Yes, the greatest detective in the world. He has solved the unsolvable, the most brutal cases around the world. No one knows what he looks like, or any sort of information about him. If anyone could solve this case, it would be him." The chief elaborated.

Nodding, Matsuda nervously bit his lower lip as he watched Watari pull a laptop out. The mysterious man held the device with one arm, while opened it with the other. For a moment the screen was white, and the main screen behind Watari instantly brightened to the same pale white. Then, a roman numeral of L stared at them.

'_Greetings everyone in the ICPO, I am L. This is the most difficult case one can come across. To solve this unforgivable mass murder, I humbly ask for everyone's cooperation…'_

Whispers were heard throughout the room. L, whowas waiting for their reply, couldn't help but pull a small smile.

_The Next Day_

Light groaned. He woke up too early for the weekend. To make things worse, Light was insomniac. At the moment it wasn't a serious condition to where he didn't have so little sleep he ended up sleep walking, which did happen when he was younger. And let's just say that the sleep walking experience should be left unknown.

Heaving a sigh, Light gradually stood up and sleepily walked out of his room and headed to the room next to his. When the Yagami twins were younger, they shared a room while their little sister got a room for herself, and the guest room was downstairs. Then the twins grew bigger. One small room wasn't enough for them.

So Soichiro arranged the rooms around so that the elder siblings could have their own room, while Sayu was moved to the guest room. She got a bigger room, while her brothers had same sized bedrooms. It was difficult for Sayu to be used to her new room, but with a bigger room she had more space to womanize herself. A girl needs her confidence, and the bedroom was the best start.

Light lazily opened and closed his aniki's door. His feet silently met the carpeted floor as he carefully made his way to Raito's bed. Gently, Light began poking his aniki's shoulder.

"Mmph."

"Aniki…scoot."

"Why~?" Raito sleepily replied.

"Do you want me to sleep walk?" Light reminded.

"Hn…" the elder twin mumbled something along the lines of 'fine'. But by then Light was already crawling under the covers as Raito scooted back enough to give him room.

When they were younger, during the time Light had sleeping problems, Raito just held onto his otouto like a teddy bear. The notion was enough to help Light fall asleep and regain the lost hours of sleep and out of his insomniac habit. This of course reduced their parents from issuing the use of modern medicine to solve Light's sleeping problem.

After a few years of sleeping under the same covers, Light was finally out of the danger zone. And gradually he started sleeping in his own bed again. Slowly Light rid himself of his insomnia. But there were times if he didn't get enough sleep and wound up sleep walking. Raito would see that Light wasn't himself first, and immediately suggested he took the day off from school. That of course only happened at least once a year, a week before finals most of the time.

Light sighed as he snuggled up against his aniki. He wasn't into twincest, but Light will admit he was into men. He wasn't quite sure, but it might have had something to do with all those years snuggling with his aniki under the covers. Then again, Raito swung either way. Girls just happened to be the easiest to latch onto, then let go the next day with no strings attached.

"Otouto…just go to sleep." Raito grumbled.

Smiling sleepily, Light eased his mind to relax and allowed it to grow blank. He closed his eyes, welcoming the soft and warm slumber.

A few hours later, Raito stirred from his short-time nap after Light poked him awake. Grumbling to himself, he half turned to check the time to be nine thirty in the morning. It was his usual time to wake up, but Raito had a small issue. His otouto was snuggled cutely into his chest, with his hands holding onto his pajama shirt like he would a stuffed animal.

Raito learned the hard way that Light wasn't a heavy sleeper in the morning. With a mental sigh Raito slowly raised his left hand and gently moved a few stubborn bangs out of his otouto's eyes. It was almost time for a haircut; the bangs were just barely contained out of their eyes.

Light stirred, curling his legs closer as he slowly opened his eyes. Smiling, the elder twin lazily sat up and stretched. Blinking away his drowsiness, Light too sat up and wiped his eyes with a yawn.

"Feel better now?"

"Mm." Light nodded.

"I'll get us some breakfast." Raito got up and left his brother, Ryuk floating not too far behind.

Not five minutes after Raito left, his cell beeped. The room was so quiet, the beep nearly caused Light to jump out of his skin. Calming himself Light got up and picked his aniki's phone. The little 'New Message' light flashed. The small screen on the back had one two words that caught his attention.

KIRA NEWS

'_Using the news through his phone about Kira? I knew he was a narcissist.' _Light rolled his eyes, flipping the phone up.

"Hm…special news _to_ Kira? Since when did the news use a threat to a killer?"

"Threat to whom?"

"Ahh!"

_Thump!_

"Oops." Raito rubbed his shoulder, the same one his brother hit the desk leg when he fell.

Light glared from his view from the floor. He was so fixated over the Kira update he didn't hear Raito walk in.

"Sorry, I was curious as to what you said." Raito set the tray on his desk. "Now, tell me if I heard you right. Did you say 'special news to Kira'?"

"Yes, it says so right here." Light handed the phone to his brother.

Reading the text, Raito glanced at the clock. "It says here that it's going to show at ten. I'll watch it after we finish breakfast. Oh, and mom says we're eating downstairs."

"Fine with me." Light stood up, following Raito downstairs.

"Ooh, I'm curious, will Light join in watching that program?" Ryuk chuckled, tilting his head.

"Not in your room, I'm watching in the living room. Sayu has some sort of shopping day with her friends so I can use the TV without her whining to change the channel." Light cleverly smirked.

"Someone's in a good mood. Even if there was a small chance you were going to sleep walk." Raito mirrored his twin's smirk.

Narrowing his eyes, Light 'hmp'd and sat in his usual seat on the breakfast table. Raito sat next to his brother, thanking their mother as she set their breakfast. Light politely smiled and thanked her as well and started eating.

"Light, you're awake earlier than usual." Their mother commented.

"Well I did go to sleep early. And I took a short nap in aniki's room." Light shrugged.

"Yea, he was awake long enough to fall asleep and not end up sleep walking during the process." Raito added.

"You're not having sleeping problems are you?" Sachiko worried, setting the morning tea on the table.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Just needed a little more time to sleep so, naturally, I walked to aniki's room and fell asleep." Light said, before taking a bite of his okayu.

"And if he's lying, I'll make sure to tell you. I know him very well." Raito chuckled lightly.

"Mm, this might be random to ask, but, Okaa-san, did you make this?" the younger twin referred to his okayu, ignoring his brother's tease.

"No, Raito made it this morning. I wanted to be of some help. Besides, it gave me an opportunity to write down what we need on the grocery list." Their mother smiled brightly.

"Ah, thank you." Light nodded. "So you're going grocery shopping?"

"Yes. We need to be ready when your father comes home. He could be home any day now."

Nodding, Light went back to his meal. He noticed that his brother wasn't taking much notice to his breakfast. Taking a glance at the nearest clock, Light saw that the time was five minutes until the news cast report. Sighing, Light tentatively took another swallow.

"Go to your bedroom. I'll put your meal in the fridge when she's gone." Light whispered.

"What will you say to her?" Raito raised an eyebrow.

"That you're in the bathroom." The younger twin shrugged.

"I'll head to the bathroom then." Raito stood up.

"Don't do anything rash, aniki. Remember I'll be watching the program too."

A shiver ran through Raito. He didn't know why he shivered, there was no logical reason. Shrugging it off, Raito continued his way up the stairs.

"Hyuk hyuk. I saw that." Ryuk giggled in his shinigami glee.

Raito sat in his chair, watching the small television next to his desk. It was all the usual, boring news about Kira and his judgment. Everything seemed the same now, he wasn't so sure if L was even going to take up for his challenge.

Just when he was about to turn the TV off, the screen went white with a newsman narrating.

"_We are sorry to interrupt this program with a world wide message from the ICPO. This is broadcasting all over the world."_

Raito paused in pushing the power button. The screen changed and showed an Asian man in a grey suit, hair framing his face, sitting in a news chair with a clean surfaced desk. Keeping his eyes on the screen, Raito set the remote on the desk. This man showed high authority, not just with looks, but the way his eyes just glared through the screen. Standing proudly on the desk was the name in big letters.

"My name is Lind L. Taylor, widely known as '_L_'."

'_Wh—what!?'_ Raito nearly fell out of his chair.

"To the perpetrator of these serial murders: you have committed the most abominable act in history. I will personally capture the one behind it, '_Kira_', as the perpetrator had been dubbed, at any cost."

"_At any cost _he says. This guy sounds serious." Ryuk commented.

Narrowing his eyes, Raito reached for the notebook in his desk. One hand opened the Death Note while the other reached for his pen.

* * *

Light watched in horror as the man in the program died clutching his chest in pain. He blinked away his shock, and stumbled as he ran upstairs. Being the weaker of the Yagami twins, Light nearly tripped over his feet on the stairs. Regaining his footing Light stormed through his brother's room.

"What the hell did you just do!?"

"Easy, wrote down his name." Raito said with a smug expression.

"What if that really wasn't L? Have you thought of that? Huh? I told you not to do anything rash aniki!" Light frantically shouted.

'_These two like to argue it seems. But this is the first time I've seen at least one of them raising his voice.'_ Ryuk silently admitted to himself.

"Relax otouto—"

'Unbelievable…incredible…and above all indescribable.' A monotone voice spoke up in english from the screen.

The Yagami twins whirled around in sync, staring with their twin wide eyes with their hearts racing. Light looked more like a paralyzed deer caught in headlights, as he stood perfectly still. Raito was more of an opossum playing dead while he managed to stay in his chair.

The screen before them turned white, with a very old English writing the black letter _L_. The world's greatest detective's personal trademark when he made contact with the police. Now he was showing off his signature to the whole world.

'I honestly thought about the probability that Kira can kill without being anywhere near the victim. I wouldn't believe such a probability existed if I hadn't seen it for my own eyes. But this was the only way you could have killed them, isn't it Kira?'

"Aniki…"

Raito ignored his brother's plea as he kept his gaze on the screen.

'Listen to me Kira. That man you just killed, he was a prisoner scheduled to be executed within this hour. His execution was kept quiet from any type of media, even the newspapers. Meanwhile, _I'm_ still alive.' Even though the voice was monotone computer-like, but the Yagami twins could hear the mocking in the tone.

"Heh, got you there Raito." Ryuk commented.

'But I _am_ L! So why don't you kill me?' The voice openly challenged.

Silence met L's challenge.

'Come on, do it!' The voice taunted.

Light tensed, he knew that in order to kill with the Death Note the user needed both a name and a face. And at the moment L wasn't providing them with a face, let alone a name other than a big black letter. Yet at the same time the letter was slightly intimidating.

'Come on! Kill me! I thought you could kill from afar! So why don't you?" the detective mocked.

'_Why you…you son of a bitch…'_ Raito's left eye twitched.

'What's wrong? You can't do it?'

Silence answered him.

'Seems like you can't.' the voice seemed disappointed.

"He's probably relieved. After all, he's the one that caught your tail Raito." Ryuk chuckled.

'So there are some people that you can't kill…I should thank you for the hint. Let me tell you something in return, a token for the hint you could say. I said this was a worldwide live broadcast, but it's really just shown in the Kanto region of Japan. I was planning of doing this to the other regions but now I find it unnecessary.'

"Now he's _really _got your tail. Hyuk hyuk, I'm curious how you're going to make him let go?" the shinigami practically giggled with glee.

'I know you're in the Kanto Area. The police would have missed this particular note, but I know your first victim was a murderer in Shinjuku. This was your first victim, a test of your power. He died from causes similar to all of the others you killed. And _only_ the Japanese media reported this incident. That was all I needed, and so I came up with this plan. Personally I didn't think it would work out so well.'

'I know you're in Japan, Kira! It won't be long until the day you die. But before that…I am very interested in your killing method. By far you are the most intriguing serial killer I've ever faced. But I'll figure it out when I catch you!'

"…" Raito stood up.

"Aniki…"

"…" the elder twin chuckled.

"…Do you really think you could do it? I'm not that easy to catch, we're on the same intellect level. Equals to be exact. You may have my tail, but like a fish I can easily slip away." Raito smirked.

"L…"

'Kira…'

"I will…"

'…hunt you down and—'

"—destroy you!!"

"…" Light stared in both awe and fright. The fact that L said such a threat in his challenge, made him swell inside in admiration. But with his twin, he was more frightened for Raito's life in jeopardy. With the two saying the threat in the exact same moment with the same words made this moment even more awkward and frightening.

'See you when I find you, Kira.'

The screen went static.

"Hyuk hyuk! Two opposing sides of justice, each searching for an opponent without an identity, and the first one caught will die." Ryuk grinned, his eyes glowed a bright red.

"I'll win this duel of justice" Raito smirked.

"Heh. I'll be looking forward to the real duel and its result." The shinigami chuckled.

"Aniki…why are you doing this?" Light spoke up.

Raito turned around to smile fondly at his brother. "Why am I doing this? I'm doing all of this for…"

"What? You're doing this for what?" Light raised an eyebrow.

"You."

"…You have a serious brother complex." The younger twin huffed, and left the room.

"Well you asked." Raito shrugged.

"You know…I think he's right. You do have a serious brother complex." Ryuk tilted his head.

"Says the shinigami who has a thing for apples." Raito shot back.

"Hey! That's not fair!" the shinigami retorted.

"I don't play fair." The young teen calmly sat down in his chair.

"Well, you'd better get your act right. You see, you made a contract with a shinigami. Meaning, even if you no longer owned the Death Note, I can write down your name. And if you loose to this L person, then I will have no choice but to write your name down." Ryuk nearly snarled.

"…Is this supposed to bother me?" Raito raised an eyebrow.

"No, but the fact you look _exactly_ like your twin, should. After all, who knows what will happen if I write your name down. Either one of you could die, or both of you." The shinigami pondered.

'_Looks like I accidently hit a nerve…'_ Ryuk thought, feeling almost guilty for bringing up the subject.

Then again Raito had it coming anyway.

_Back in ICPO_

"That was good work, L. You've managed to find out where Kira is, and that he actually existed." Chief Yagami praised.

"Thank you. Now, may I please have the Japanese Criminal Task Force's cooperation? Now that I have narrowed down Kira's location to a specific country and area, I would like to raise this case to the next level." L said fluently in Japanese.

Surprised, Soichiro nodded.

"Good. I expect Watari to contact me once you're back in your office. Take care." L said, before breaking off contact with the ICPO.

"…Chief, does this mean we're going to be working with L?" Matsuda asked with a hopeful puppy look.

"Yes, I suppose we are working with L from now on." Soichiro nodded.

"Yay!" the young detective stood up, nearly dancing with glee if his boss didn't stop him.

"Matsuda, I suggest you not do that." Soichiro sighed.

"Sorry…" Matsuda pouted.

"…You can do your happy dance on the flight home."

"Thanks chief!"

'_I have a feeling I'm going to regret this…Might as well ask for some aspirin while I can.'_ Soichiro rubbed his forehead.

* * *

Death: Let's see...I know that this chap seems very similar to the manga, but I did manage to change a few things. For instance, I changed the words L used. And his explanations are a bit longer than they should for a genius such as him. And when L devised his plan in his search for Kira, Chief Yagami was back in his office watching the whole showdown in the manga. But in here, he's still in the ICPO. And L asked for the Japanese Task Force's cooperation later, when he was supposed to ask for it _before_ he made his plan.

I just felt like switching things around a bit. While adding some humor in it at the same time.

1) The whole "I am justice" speech between L and Kira, claiming that they will catch the other, I decided to keep. It was spicy in the manga, so I thought it'd spice things up a bit here too. Only instead of one line, I made it so that both L and Kira are cutting each other off. At least not on live television, but you get the point, ne?

2) Okayu, a traditional Japanese breakfast that is rice porridge. And if you're curious as to what Raito was given for breakfast, he had fried rice with an omlet wrapped around a few veggies. Yea, lame, but I didn't want to go into such detail about the most important meal of the day. (Breakfast: Sad Face! DDDx)

3) The part where Ryuk says "caught your tail", I've thought up myself. I've been watching this movie in English (we're learning about American Romantic Heroes), and this particular movie had alot of fishing in it. And I've also been reading this awesome (yet a bit goresome...) manga series known as _'Nightmare Inspector'_. I found one of the customers had a dream about a fish, and a girl. Long story short, fish has been in my mind so I put it in as a metaphor.

And yes, Raito has a serious brother complex. He just doesn't want to admit it. XD

Click the 'Review' button! It's tempting, right? Right? Right? Right.


	5. Intrigued

Death: At the beginning I didn't know what to call this fanfic. I had the whole plot in my head, and when I wrote the prologue the title finally came into mind. But now I see that I could have gone with something similiar to what happens in this chapter. Now I feel tempted to change the title "Mirror, Mirror On the Wall". But then, it wouldn't make any sense at all until this story is over. So I'm sticking to "L's Choice".

Once again, I thank everyone who reviewed. I felt so happy I decided to update earlier than I planned, and again this chap will be long like the last one. Enjoy!

'English'

"Japanese"

_'Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the right to entertain readers like you.

Warning: There's a small chance you might have nightmares cuz of this chapter. When Light "giggles" or "hums" in this chap, think of a little kid who's possessed to kill people. Yea...things start to get crazy in here.

**Chapter 4** Intrigued

* * *

L stared at the files before him. Although he had just moved into Japan with Watari, there was still a lot to go through. He had originally thought that everything in this case would become easier once he found the general location of Kira. But he was wrong. Oh so terribly wrong.

He found that so many calls of these so called 'witnesses' of Kira. It was such a pain; the never ending calls interrupted the task force from doing their job and find the _real _clues to the culprit. With so many men in the force, it shouldn't take so long to go through each potential evidence right? Wrong.

Sighing for the nth time, L gathered the files and spread them out on the floor, creating a complete circle around him. There were at least a million calls each day. About ninety-eight percent are false. The possibility of any of these witnesses that are telling the truth was at two percent, possibly lower.

'_I was so far off from my expectations that I should have considered the fact so many people would call in thinking they're either controlled, or seen Kira in action in the first place. With progress such as this we're getting absolutely nowhere.'_ L bitterly thought, gnawing at his thumb nail.

As he sat there in the room, surrounded by files, eyes quickly skimming each file with such ferocity L couldn't possibly be human. But of course he was his brain just so happened to function faster than any normal human being. And his determination was also a factor to be added. Once the best detective in the world was completely determined to solve a particular case, and then there was no stopping him. Right now Kira had L's full attention.

"Crime rates are lowering…but only because they're cowards. Meanwhile Kira seems to be taking a time off. He hasn't made a kill in about half a week after my challenge. Maybe I shouldn't have been so forward…" L trailed off, squatting down at an odd angle that would surely break his knees yet somehow remaining intact, to take a better look at a certain file.

"Hm…it would seem that the vast majority of Kira's victims were either Japanese, or Americans. Both, although significant in their own country, are almost equal in numbers. Maybe…"

The detective paused.

"A chart…according to all of these files, the time of deaths, and if I could concentrate on the deaths in Japan alone then I may be able to find out Kira's schedule. But even that wouldn't give me his whole schedule, so maybe if I can revert the rest of his victims time of death to Japan's time, I could have a full perspective of Kira's age."

L pushed all of the files out of order, throwing them randomly around the room as he made his way to his computer. When he reached it, he quickly set himself to work.

_The Next Day_

"So you're saying that Kira is a student?" Soichiro Yagami asked, staring at the chart L showed them.

L didn't elaborate about just how the schedule could refer to. He had purposefully left out the conclusion of his findings to see who would figure the chart out first. A swelling of pride filled L's chest, he knew the probability of Chief Yagami to guess first was at eighty percent. The chief was faster than L thought.

"Yes." L replied.

"A student? But how could a student pull something such as this off? How does he do it?" Matsuda frowned.

"If he's a student, then why hasn't he killed anyone yet? It's been five days since L faced off Kira in public." Another detective pointed out.

"My guess is that Kira is either taking a break, or he's deliberately waiting for us to make the next move." L added his opinion. "In the meantime, we should let him think we're waiting for him. So this means no talking to the media. That includes news, interviews, cell phones, and even computers."

"But—" Detective Ide started.

"Chief Yagami, I highly suggest that you keep this investigation under wraps as much as possible. At the same time the task force's shifts have been reduced for now. Until we have any other leads, we remain idle." L explained to his six underlings in the case.

"Thank goodness…" Matsuda let out a very drawn out sigh.

"Yagami-san, you should go home now. You haven't been home for nearly two weeks." Mogi suggested.

"You're right. This is around the same time my son has sleeping problems. Finals are within the next few weeks." Soichiro stood up, gathering his jacket and keys.

"Ah, Light's still having that insomniac problem?" Aizawa raised his head up from his work.

"Yes, but it seems to lessen each year. After the accident, I believe he's finally reached his healing point." The chief nodded absently.

'_His son has an insomniac problem?'_ L was instantly intrigued.

Although L was a natural night owl, he too was insomniac. But his sleeping problem had gotten so bad he rarely slept at all. Over the years of breaking case after case after case, he didn't have any time to sleep. Now and then Watari slipped something in L's tea just to allow the best detective at least six hours of sleep.

"I'll be on my way, then. You guys should head back home too. It's late and your families are worried too." Soichiro said, waving good night before taking his leave.

Completely ignoring the task force now, L contacted Watari.

'Yes, Master L?'

"I want files of every family member in the task force. Specifically the Yagami family." L said, as he scanned the scattered files about him.

'I'll send the files to you by fax. I know this isn't really my business, but is there any particular reason why you're asking files about the Yagami family?" Watari questioned. Really the man knew L too well.

"I just need the files." L hung up.

He didn't mean to be rude, but there was no other way to explain it. He could have said 'it was a small hunch of mine', but that would be too complicated. L did have a hunch, but it was so small in his percentage mind the he couldn't comprehend the feeling he felt.

Beep. Beep.

The fax machine printed out the files. There were five in all, one for each family member. There was one of the father, Soichiro Yagami. L had a pretty good idea about who he was, so he skipped the file and went on to the next in line. Sachiko Yagami was a good housewife and stay at home mom.

Raito Yagami, the eldest of the Yagami twins. L blinked at the line. Twins? He stared at the photo of the young man before him. Surely someone as handsome as this boy would really have a twin? The next file proved it. The younger twin, Light Yagami, was the exact replica of Raito.

'_Identical twins.'_ L pondered.

L took both files of the Yagami twins, set them side by side and began reading the differences. What he found intrigued him even more. Judging by the test scores, both of them showed a very high IQ that was close or rivaled L's. Everything about them seemed equal. They had the same grades, same test scores, hell even the same looks!

Then L started to dig a little deeper. That was when he found the major differences between the two. One, Light was the one who had sleeping problems. And two, Light suffered a great deal of pain when he was younger when he had an accident concerning a car and...a bird? Oh wait, the bird was the reason why Light was hit by the car.

"It would seem that Light pushed Raito out of the way, and in turn was hit by the car. Being the younger of the two, it would only make sense that Light is weaker than Raito. If their roles would have been switched, Raito would walk away without any lasting injuries. Yet Light managed to pull through…" L thought aloud.

'_The fact he went against all odds means he is a real survivor. A miracle perhaps, but survivor is more like it.'_ L started nibbling his thumb nail again.

"I'm curious on what their goals are…" L searched through the files, and found something very interesting.

"Raito wants to take on his father's position...yet Light aims for the FBI? Doesn't he know that the probability of that happening is very low for his condition?" the best detective tilted his head nearly like an owl inspecting the scene of his prey.

L's mind instantly thought of an agent who proved worthy to serve him and the FBI. Naomi Misora, born and raised in Japan, faced the challenge of becoming an agent head on. The fact she was a woman made her victory that much more admiring. Misora too, was raised within the same area the Yagami family was living.

"Well, if she could do it, surely Light could too." L commented. "But Misora had the advantage, she was perfectly healthy. Meanwhile Light has some obstacles she didn't have face to become an agent. I find myself intrigued even more to this Yagami family…"

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Light yawned as he stretched. This morning he seemed more tired than usual. Shrugging it off, Light stood up and made his way to the bathroom for his morning shower. Both he and Raito were clean freaks, but they fell into a routine where they didn't have to argue about who gets to use the shower.

Since Raito was the more athletic, and his P.E. class was his last class he takes his shower when he got home. Meanwhile Light took his in the morning. Light yawned as he closed in on the bathroom door, which was closed.

Soichiro so happened to be using the bathroom at the time. He didn't have to leave home early, so he decided to take his own shower. He was just stepping out of the shower when something hit the door. Soichiro nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Light?"

On the other side of the bathroom door, Light had fainted from hitting his head straight on with the wooden object. The same moment his head made contact, Raito, who was still asleep, subconsciously leaned a little too far to the edge and fell. He yelped when his head met the bed pole as he tumbled to the floor, tangled in sheets.

Light didn't fall to the floor when he lost consciousness, instead he remained standing. His eyes were vacant as they gazed to the end of the hall. He started humming as he walked down the hall, aiming for the stairs, almost like a giddy child ready to start the day.

Raito sat up, rubbing his forehead when he paused. The humming, he recognized it instantly. Scrambling up Raito quickly stumbled out of his room and stared at his brother. He saw the vacant look in Light's eyes, even as he happily hummed before singing a short song.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Surely you do lie~." Light giggled when his eyes met Raito's.

"Otouto…" Raito glared.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. We don't see eye to eye~." Light tilted his head, stepping closer to the stairs.

"Otouto, wake up." Raito snapped his fingers in front of his twin's eyes.

"Is he sleep walking again?" Soichiro asked, peeking his head out of the bathroom.

"Mirror, Mirror by the stairs. My self-esteem you're taunting~!" Light giggled, leaning forward as he took his first step on the stairs.

Raito immediately sprung into action. Light was purposefully leaning forward so much that he would have fallen down the stairs if he didn't do something. Raito reached forward and grabbed onto anything his hand could reach, while the other grabbed hold of his door frame and pulled back.

The result was Light being pulled away from the stairs and into the lap of his brother. Raito had reached around Light's waist to pull him back. He kept his arm where it was and held on tightly. Whenever Light was sleep walking he never liked to be attained in one spot for long, and he always looked forward to injuring himself.

"Aw, you always have to ruin the fun…" Light pouted.

"Shush, you. You're supposed to be sleeping." Raito pinched his brother's shoulder.

Light started humming softly without a care in the world. Soichiro kneeled by his sons sides, waving a hand in front of Light's face. The younger twin continued to hum, not even noticing that his father was next to him. The hum was similar to the possessed kids in horror movies, where they hummed just before they striked. Light had the same habit when he was sleep walking.

"I think he should stay home." Raito suggested.

"Yes. You should put him in his room, but for Chiba's sake he should be moved to the living room." Soichiro nodded in agreement.

"But—"

"I know you hate the bird, but it's been years now. And you shouldn't blame the accident on the bird in the first place." Soichiro sighed, heading back to the master bedroom to change.

Raito watched his father leave. It wasn't fair! The bird could be crushed by Light's own hands for all he cared. But if he allowed such a thing Light would be upset, and he'd never forgive Raito. Reluctantly, Raito stood up and pulled Light along. The sleeping twin continued to hum, but it was no longer soft. It held a creepier meaning to it. The tune was similar to whatever he sang to Raito.

"What was with that song? That was the first time I've heard it." Raito frowned, pushing the still humming twin to sit on the bed.

Light looked back up at him, with a small tilt, and a slight grin. It irked Raito, the look sent shivers up and down his spine. Lately Light had been making him uncomfortable, and unintentionally doing it too. Maybe it was a reaction to Raito being Kira. It did start not too long after Light learned that Raito was Kira.

"Eh, he can be scary sometimes." Ryuk commented.

"Wait until he has a sharp object in his hands." Raito snickered, glaring at the yellow bird in the cage.

The shinigami visibly shuddered. He couldn't die from the hand of a human, but his mind conjuring up the images concerning a possessed Light Yagami and a butcher knife wearing a maniac grin on his face. Ryuk glanced down at the humming teen, instinctively taking a few steps back to stand behind Raito.

"All right, _Chiba_, time to visit the living room again." Raito sighed, still glaring at the bird as he picked up the cage and the pole stand underneath it.

"Why do you hate it so much? I think it's kinda cute." Ryuk peered through the cage.

The little bird flapped its wings, frightened of the creature that was too close to comfort. Chiba couldn't see the shinigami, but that didn't mean it could sense it. Ryuk chuckled as the bird moved to the other side of the cage, far away from the shinigami as it was allowed.

"This bird is the reason why Light had an accident some years back. I don't know why otouto kept it. If we didn't see it he would be perfectly fine now." Raito snarled, heading to the living room.

"Oh…"

"Chiba! Oh it's been too long!" Sayu squealed in delight when Raito reached the living room.

"Just don't let him out of the cage. This is only temporary until Light has had enough sleep." Raito informed angrily.

"Onii-san's having his sleeping problems again?" Sayu blinked, sounding surprised.

"Mhm." Raito hummed, turning to leave. "I'll get ready for school."

_Later At Lunch_

Throughout the whole morning Raito had this prickly feeling he was being followed. Ryuk noticed it too, but gave no hint as to who it was. 'I'm not on L's side or yours' he said, shrugging off Raito's paranoia. Which of course didn't help Raito's problem at all. Then again the shinigami that had been following him around was useless anyways. Ryuk was only good for information about the Death Note and such.

At the beginning of lunch, no matter where he went the prickly feeling was still there. He tried a few tricks to loose his stalker. He was just about finished with his tricks, when he let out a relieved sigh. Then the prickly feeling was back. Now anger flashed through Raito, slowly replacing fear.

Raito tensed, whirling around to find whoever it was that had been staring at him nonstop throughout the day. It was very uncomfortable, and he was more than glad that his brother wasn't here at school.

"Hyuk hyuk. What'cha gonna do Raito?" Ryuk laughed.

Said teen saw no one that seemed to be watching him. There were other students bustling around. Whoever it was that was following him was smart enough to mingle with the other students. There wasn't even a hint of the set of eyes that unnerved him.

"Excuse me but I was just transferred here from England. I was wondering if you could tell me where the sweets are in this school?" a young man asked in fluent Japanese, but with a small accent in his voice.

Raito twirled around and nearly ran into the slight British accent student behind him. With a small yelp that was not becoming of him, Raito immediately regained his composure and bowed politely.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't see you. You said you transferred from England?" Raito nearly jumped when he laid eyes on the figure before him.

The student had unruly black hair that looked as if it hasn't been brushed in years. His shoulders were slouched, making him shorter in appearance compared to Raito. The student had pale skin, and even under the school's uniform he could tell this stranger was thin and held no athletic ability what so ever. What really unnerved Raito were the stranger's eyes.

They were almost completely black, not to mention wide in an almost round shape. Surely such dark eyes shouldn't be considered as eye color? And by the looks of the dark circles under his eyes, the stranger didn't get much sleep anyhow.

"Yes, I've come here to study law and such. I was wondering if you knew where I can find some sweets?" the strange teen tilted his head.

"Sweets? There should be some in the cafeteria lunch. It's either that or you have to look around town. I'm not much of a sweet tooth." Raito shrugged, but kept his polite façade on.

"Hm, that's too bad. Did you know sweets can increase the brain function by twenty percent?"

'_Who is this guy? I don't remember an exchange student in any of my classes, so why is he randomly talking to me?'_ Raito bit his lip nervously.

"Is something the matter? You seem nervous."

"I…well no, I'm fine. But I didn't catch a name? I'm Raito Yagami." The teen motioned for a nearby bench. "Do you want to sit down?"

"If you insist." The exchange student sat down, knees pulled close to his chest. "Oh, forgive my manners, my name is Edward. I understand that you are one of the Yagami twins?"

"And yes, I'm the older twin. Light is currently sick at home." Raito nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Somehow it seemed that this 'Edward' wasn't that sorry.

"It's just a simple cold, he'll get over it."

Edward opened his mouth, about to reply when the bell rang. Standing up, Raito gathered his bag and headed for class. Before he was a few feet away, he turned to take one last look at this exchange student. Edward was still sitting there, hunched over, legs hugged to his chest. There was something about him that reminded him of someone particular. But Raito couldn't put a finger on just who that might be.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Raito-kun." Edward waved.

Raito nodded, waving back. Whatever the feeling he had, he'll find out soon enough. He turned and continued on his way to class. Meanwhile 'Edward' stood up, and headed to the entrance of the high school. Now that he had personally met one of the twins, though not the one he particularly had in mind, he had a new plan in mind.

He pulled out his phone and dialed in Watari's number.

"Master L? You've had enough of school already?"

"I wish to be taken to the Yagami residence. I'll introduce myself as a member of the task force to check on Light." L said before hanging up.

Not ten minutes later L was picked up by Watari in their fancy old English car. As L took his seat, he turned his attention to the school. Like Raito, L too had a gut feeling about the other. The probability of Raito being Kira was small, but still enough to convince L that he found at least one suspect. He couldn't wait to meet Raito again. L just may have found his first friend.

Feeling uncomfortable, L began to shed his school uniform off. Underneath it all was his usual plain clothes. At least at the campus he didn't look so thin, surely he would have nearly scared Raito. Not that looks mattered to L anyhow.

"L, we have reached the Yagami residence. Do you wish for me to accompany you?" Watari informed, breaking L's thoughts.

"Hm, no, that won't be needed. I'll just say I walked my way here." L said as he stepped out of the car before pausing. "And thank you, by the way. Raito-kun just may be one of the few I can call friends."

"Anytime." Watari nodded with a knowing smile.

"Make sure to inform Chief Yagami that I won't be in contact for a few days." L sighed, already halfway to the front door.

Nodding, Watari put the car back in drive and left before L raised his hand to push the door bell. Within seconds Sachiko opened the door with a kind smile

"Oh, I've never seen you before. Are you here for Light?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I've been sent here by your husband to check on him. I'm merely a doughboy at the office." L cracked a smile of his own.

"Oh, he could have just called. But I guess he was too busy, ne? Please come in." Sachiko opened the door wide enough.

"Yes, he's been very busy." L nodded. "Oh, you may call me Ryuuzaki."

"Pleasure to meet you! I'm Sachiko, but you might already know that through my husband." The woman laughed in ignorance.

"Yes, now and then he speaks about you and his children. I hear Light-kun has been having sleeping problems?" L, now Ryuuzaki, carefully brought up the subject.

"The poor thing, he's had so many problems after his accident. I do hope he'll grow out of his sleeping problems soon. He does seem to be getting better now." Sachiko nodded.

Ryuuzaki cautiously stepped in, making sure to leave his shoes by the door. He may be rude sometimes, but when he was in someone else's home he made sure to be more careful with his actions and what he said. Ryuuzaki paused in his examinations of what he could see of the house when his gaze stumbled upon an odd sight.

There sitting on the floor, legs crossed, humming softly with a little yellow canary sitting on his head was Light Yagami.

* * *

Death: Cute ne?

1) I hope to clear things up, throughout most of this chapter Light has been sleep walking. When this happens he's usually developing another personality, and when he wakes up he doesn't remember a thing. And yes, he is prone to injure himself. But that's only happens when there was danger around.

2) Yesh! L met Kira! And his somewhat possessed twin when he's sleeping! With a little canary on top. xD

3) Chiba: means "thousand feathers". I thought it'd be cute for a tiny canary.

Now, the button below calls for you to click it! If you don't you'll have a possessed Light after you, giggling and humming just before he strikes...


	6. He Ate My Dessert

Death: -sigh- I apologize for a bit of a wait. I'll make it up by updating within the next three days. You see I got sick (again damn it all) and I think all the times I've been sick this year is finally taking its toll one me. If it happens to get worse I might have to ask a favor of someone to help me update for you guys. I really love this story, even if it's just the beginning. I promise there's more to come.

And, this is the chapter is the one where everything really starts to veer off the manga. You'll see what I mean throughout the whole chapter. And please forgive me for the crappy title of this chap, but it was all I could come up with without spoiling the surprise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to entertain readers like you. Is it just me, or do I sound like the narrator on the PBS channel just before the show starts?

**Chapter 5** He Ate My Dessert

* * *

L stared at the still ignorant Light Yagami, who he guessed was still sleeping. Or maybe it was sleep walking? L didn't care at the moment. All he knew was that right in front of him was the most adorable scene, even more adorable than strawberry cheese cake with chocolate sprinkles and white cream. That said a lot for L.

"Is everything all right? I've come to the conclusion that he's still asleep." L gazed at the loving mother.

"Yes. I couldn't let him be locked up in his room for long. What's strange is that he tends to try and injure himself, but when Raito leaves he gives this happy-go-lucky impression." Sachiko furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Interesting." L tilted his head.

"Oh, do you want some refreshments like some tea or would you rather have some daifuku with some strawberry filling?" The carefree woman asked.

L instantly raised his head at the mention of strawberry filling. Especially home made daifuku, by the smell of it coming from the kitchen. The dark haired detective had yet to try a home made daifuku with strawberry filling.

"I'd like some daifuku please? It sounds delicious right now." L smiled.

Nodding with a smile of her own, Sachiko happily made her way to the kitchen to fetch a plate. Meanwhile L stepped closer towards the still humming teen before him. Light glanced up curiously at the stranger. Miraculously the bird remained balanced on the auburn brown head.

"I'm curious. Can you talk while you're asleep?" L tilted his head in thought, nibbling his thumb.

Light continued to hum softly as he stood up. L nearly jumped back from the notion, he hadn't realized how close he stood next to the teen until the humming young man stood up. Feeling uncomfortable, the detective took a few steps to the side while Light sat on the couch, knees to his chest.

_Is he…sitting in the same posture as I do? But he's never seen me sit._ L stared as different emotions flashed through his dark eyes.

Chiba flapped its wings at the sudden movement. The small bird dropped itself from Light's head to his shoulder, still perfectly calm. L was now particularly curious about both Light and the bird. He'd never seen a bird so unruffled under any situation. And Light somehow knew how L sat, knees close to the chest, shoulders slouched with his back curved so he leaned forward.

"Here's your strawberry filled daifuku! I didn't know how many you wanted, so I put three on the plate." Sachiko held out the plate to the detective.

"Thank you." L bowed, finding the plate in his hands at the instant it was presented to him. He couldn't wait to have a bite of something sweet.

"Oh, would you mind babysitting Light? I have some errands to run, and I was hoping he'd wake up soon. I'm afraid to leave him alone in the house for three hours when he's like this." Sachiko timidly asked.

"Sure, I won't mind." _All the more reason to stay then._ L added to himself.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki! I promise I'll be back after three hours." The woman smiled happily before reaching for her light coat and shoes.

L silently sat on the couch the way he sat. Now that his brain was functioning seventy percent better, the young detective seemed more at ease as he watched Light from the corner of his eye. There was something particularly odd about the supposed sleeping teen.

Finally the three daifuku was too tempting. L reached over to take one in the middle of his index finger and thumb to take a bite. His mouth watered the instant L tasted it. It was so delicious! The daifuku was still quite warm. The strawberry was fresh indeed if the sweet taste was anything to go by.

"Mm, your mother is a very good cook." L commented.

Light tilted his head, pausing in his humming lullaby. The young teen peered at the detective curiously, as if he was a child who just met his hero. Feeling uncomfortable, L continued to eat the first little daifuku. At the same moment Chiba peered up at the ceiling for some odd reason.

It wasn't until L finished the second daifuku that he became even more unnerved. The curiosity in those amber eyes created a new urge that the detective never had before. For the moment he couldn't figure out what the urge was, only that it was there. And L had the strangest notion to lean closer to the teen.

But L refrained. Instead he turned his head owl-like to stare at the curious teen.

"It's too bad you're asleep. Otherwise we could be discussing about Kira at this moment." L said with a drawn out sigh.

Light blinked. "Mirror?"

Surprised, L froze from reaching for the last delicious dessert.

"…What?"

"Mirror." The teen repeated.

"I know what a mirror is, but I don't understand what you're trying to tell me." L visibly frowned in utter confusion.

"You try catch Mirror?"

The words were so off on the grammar that L was further confused. After a few moments, he realized that Light meant _'You're trying to catch a mirror?'_ What did he mean by 'mirror'? Without realizing, L had grabbed for the last daifuku, taking a small bite as his gaze set on the blank TV screen before them.

After the first, small bite there was movement at the corner of his eye. L ignored it, his thoughts were puzzling to figure out what Light meant by a simple word. Mirror, a mirror reflects the face that looks at it. Reflects, reflects. L was almost onto something there.

His thinking process was interrupted when he realized that Light had moved the canary to sit on the top of his messy head. Stilling all movement, L felt the little bird nestle itself as if his hair was an actual nest.

'_I hope it doesn't think that my hair is a home.'_ L thought irritably.

Taking his mind off the bird that just found a new home, nearly jumped when his eyes saw Light nearly leaning over his lap to take a bite of _his_ dessert.

'_What is he—'_ The detective's thoughts were interrupted when the teen bit onto the daifuku, while his hand held it from underneath.

L watched in horror, he couldn't move because of a bird on his head, as Light took his precious dessert away. _His_ dessert, _his_ daifuku, it was _his_ to eat! L opened his mouth to scold the teen, but found he couldn't. Light was curled up on the other end of the couch, nibbling on the dessert that was once L's.

When Light was finished, L raised a hand to invite the canary to stand on his finger. Chiba happily complied, after being nudged out of his happy nap. L kept the arm still as he rose from the couch to slowly make his way to the bird cage. After leaving it in the cage, L closed it and turned to stare at the still curious teen.

"I'm not sure why but somehow I find you…" _Adorable._ L finished in his thoughts.

The detective immediately pushed those thoughts away. He couldn't get distracted, not now. Not when he had a serious case to solve. Especially when he may have found a lead to a few suspects to solve the Kira case. At the moment L wasn't sure which of the twins was Kira, both had the potential.

"Mirror?" Light questioned again.

"I'm afraid I still don't understand." L shrugged. "But I believe I have found two potential suspects of the Kira investigation."

At the mention of Kira, Light whimpered, crawling to the other side of the couch to sit as far away from the detective as possible. L watched, overly curious now of the reaction. Maybe Light wasn't asleep? But then he wouldn't speak in riddles.

"No Mirror!" the teen hugged his knees in tighter.

"Hm. Mirror you say?" L asked, playing along as he crawled on all fours on the couch.

Trapped, Light curled into an even tighter ball. It was around the same time he was almost awake, but not quite. Not taking notice, L leaned closer. Mirror, why did it come up so repeatedly? L thought back on reflection. A mirror reflects someone, a face. Face, face…

L stared at the angelic face mere inches away. He took in every detail of the teen's face, every curve, every tone, every smooth and delectable skin that tempted L. Suddenly Light opened his eyes, widening when he processed what he was seeing.

"WH-who the hell are you!?" Light screamed, instinctively kicking the detective in the stomach.

'_I'm guessing he woke up…'_

L fell backwards, grabbing hold of the teen's shoulder in hopes to stop himself from falling off the couch. Oh he was so wrong. L tumbled to the floor, dragging Light with him. Both yelped when they hit the floor and rolled.

When they stopped rolling, L was somehow on top with a blushing and squirming teenager full of hormones below him. Cursing inwardly, L nearly gasped at the contact of their lower regions.

"Stop squirming!" L whispered harshly.

"Maybe I would if you get off you…you pedophile!" Light tried to push the strange man off him.

"Me…a pedophile?" L asked aloud, as if he never heard of the term.

"Get off!!" Light screamed.

"Hush, you're making this situation worse by squirming!"

"Then why don't you get the hell off!?" the teen frantically squirmed.

"I shall…if you'd stop squirming." L pointed out the _situation_ dryly.

Realizing that both of them were starting to have the effect of a hard on, Light stilled. The young teen shuddered as he restrained his back from arching off from the floor. L fought his own inner battle, his rational thought was to get off and run. But it was obvious that his body didn't want that.

"Wh-who are you again…?" Light muttered, still blushing.

"You may call me Ryuuzaki. I'm a doughboy in your father's office. I was asked to check on you, since Yagami-san was in a serious meeting and he couldn't call. I was then asked by your mother to babysit you until she got home. She had to do some errands." L explained truthfully.

"So y-you're saying I was s-s-sleep walking for half a day?" the teen's eyes widened when he peered at the clock awkwardly above his head.

"Just about." L said.

Light groaned, closing his eyes and turned his head to the side. He seemed more ashamed of his sleep walking leading to this situation than the situation itself. Gathering more self control, L rolled away from the teen. By now, he was sure, Light was beating himself up.

"I apologize for scaring the life out of you, Yagami-kun. I was trying to take back my daifuku your mother gave me, but by the time I came close you finished it." L somewhat lied. Light _did_ eat his precious dessert.

The young adolescent sat up and watched as the disguised detective drew imaginary circles on the carpet floor. Light couldn't help but feel a little awkward at the sight of a full grown man, knees tucked to his chest and hunched over as he carelessly drew invisible circles. Something about it didn't help the bulge in his pants at all.

Light gulped when his eyes met round, panda-like eyes.

* * *

_Back At School_

Raito was sitting in the middle of his math class, when his pants started to feel constricting. Uncomfortably the teen shifted in his seat. His thoughts raced, thinking over how the hell he had a hard on in the middle of class when there was nothing that would have caused it. It took a little over a few minutes, when his thoughts went straight back to his twin at home.

'_Damn it otouto. He must have a wet dream right now.'_ Raito's left eye twitched.

"What's the matter, Raito? Did something happen?" Ryuk chuckled, noticing the teen's irritation.

Taking hold of his pencil, Raito pretended to be taking notes. He wrote down for Ryuk that he was to be left alone for taking care of something in the bathroom. It took a few minutes, but the shinigami figured it out.

"Oh! Now I get it. Sure, I'll just wait here. Just don't take too long." Ryuk laughed wickedly.

After taking a pass for the teacher to sign, Raito hurriedly left for the bathroom down the hall. Making sure no one else was in the bathroom, Raito locked the door and ran to one of the stalls. The young adolescent wasn't fond of touching himself, but when his twin happened to have a wet dream it was agonizingly slow. Plus it was a sort of payback for nearly scaring the life out of Raito early in the morning.

Frantically pulling the zipper down, Raito closed his eyes. He needed a face, or some sort of mental image that fascinated him, which was barely anything. His hand squeezed in slight frustration, a low hiss escaped through his clenched jaw. None came.

"Screw this." Raito cursed at himself, firmly setting a fast pace.

Raito squeezed harder, groaning softly while his forehead had a tad sting to it from being pressed too hard against the tile wall. His cock was very sensitive, and it took some moments until he was able to set a fast pace. Even with the pace Raito liked, he was far from finding release.

Holding back a growl, Raito cursed his frustration. Why did this have to happen? The young adolescent thrusted his hips, groaning from the desperate action to end his sexual frustration. It was at that moment the strange so called exchange student entered Raito's mind. He gasped at the sudden intrusion in his perfect mind. What disgusted Raito even more was that he came.

"Well…that's one way to get rid of it…" Raito shuddered.

'_I hope you're happy otouto!'_

* * *

_Yagami Residence_

Light sneezed. L blinked. After a few moments of staring at each other that was the first reaction. Then the young adolescent whimpered, scampering up from the floor and ran to the nearest bathroom. The young detective just watched Light's hasty leave, he wasn't completely sure, but L guessed that the teen found his release.

L bit his thumb. Light, came because he…was staring at him? That made no sense at all. Sure, L thought of himself as attractive, but that was only his opinion. He knew that when he stepped into the outside world, he wasn't even considered to be on a girl's favorite list. Hell, he won't even make it on a male's list.

So what was the reason? The detective was sure there had to be one. L tilted his head like an owl, pondering over the teen's reactions. Over all, both Light and Raito were attractive. But they were attractive in their own way, and if they were in the same room L would definitely tell the difference between them.

For instance, Raito was the womanizer. He could tell with the aura about him, attractive, yet dangerous. Raito reminded L of a rose. On the outside, Raito was beautiful, like the silky petals of the rose. But on the inside, something lingered that screamed danger like the rose's thorns.

As for Light, the detective thought of sakura blossoms. Like the sakura flower, Light was sweet and shy. L wasn't sure where the thought of flowers to represent the twins, but they worked. At least for now, the detective was just happy he wasn't using desserts.

Some moments later Light reappeared. And he was in different clothing, tan jeans and a casual shirt. L nibbled his thumb as he watched the teen scratch the back of his head nervously.

"So I understand that you came to check on me behalf of my father?" Light asked.

"Are you quizzing me, Yagami-kun?" L replied, tilting his head the other direction, acting more like an oversized owl than a human.

"Depends. Dad would just call, or he would just come home early. This is the first time he sent someone to check on me while mom was at home." The teen shrugged innocently.

"He was in an important meeting." L defended. "Or hasn't he told you yet? He's the head man in the Kira investigation."

"I know that already." Light blurted out.

'_Crap. I hope he didn't notice I raised my voice…'_ The teen flinched.

"How so?" L perked up.

'_Damn he did notice.'_ Light mentally slapped himself.

"He's been busier lately, and I've heard of the L vs. Kira face off. And it was around that same time my dad started to work later and later. So I just put two and two together." The teen shrugged.

L pouted. He'd never thought the teen would recover so quickly with his pride being rubbed the wrong way. These twins are good at hiding when they were cornered.

"Hm. Sounds reasonable." L nodded.

"So, I'm curious, did mom leave you to babysit me because I was trying to injure myself? Just about every time I sleep walk I tend to injure myself. Don't ask me why, I was asleep." Light casually approached the _babysitting_ subject. Really the adolescent didn't need to be babysat.

"She kindly offered me homemade daifuku, and then asked me the favor. Your mother was worried about you and I just happened to be around when she needed to do her errands." L elaborated.

"Really? And how was I, when I was sleep walking?" Light raised an eyebrow.

"You were humming. Just about the whole time until you stole my dessert." The detective glared at the teen at the last part.

"Strange. Aniki once told me that one incident, when we were younger that I stole his favorite candy while I was sleep walking. He said we were fighting, and he provoked me to steal it. The only reason I would steal your dessert is if I was provoked." Light crossed his arms, leaning against the counter.

'_He's got me there.'_ L bit his thumb.

"Well?" Light asked when the man before him said nothing.

"Does 'Mirror' have any significant meaning to you?" L perked up again, watching the young adolescent intently.

"Mirror? What the hell does a mirror have anything to do with a pedophile like you babysitting me when I'm old enough to take care of myself?" Light scowled angrily.

"A scowl doesn't become of you, Yagami-kun." The detective boldly stated.

"…Leave before I strangle you." The young teen warned.

"Whatever did I do wrong? We still have at least two and a half hours until your mother comes back." L pointed out.

Light opened his mouth to retort, but he lost it. It remained as a lump in his throat, and he closed his mouth. The teen turned his gaze to his left, glaring at the mirror that just happened to be there. Light imagined that the mirror was his aniki, just coming down the stairs to get this stranger out of their home. In the long run, Raito was the courageous one. Light lost his whenever the argument was drawn out.

Both men jumped when a cell phone rang. L checked his cell, but it wasn't the cause. He stared up at the teen who reached into his back pocket. Light checked the caller.

"Eh? Aniki?" the teen said out loud in surprise.

"Ah, so you're awake. I was just calling to let you know that something came up during school and I won't be home until about dinner time." Raito sighed, he sounded tired.

"Something came up…? Aniki did something happen?" Light turned around, his back turned to the strange man.

"It's nothing serious, trust me. It's only for today I promise." Something was wrong.

"Aniki—"

Raito hung up.

"Aniki!" Light bit his lip, preventing another scream at the useless device in his hand.

"Is something the matter…?" L asked, now suddenly peering over the adolescent's shoulder.

Light screamed, pushing the detective away. L once again fell to the floor, this time he had the courtesy not to drag the teen with him. The detective curled into a tight ball as he gazed up at the teen above him. Feeling guilty for pushing the strange man down, Light knelt down next to him.

"Listen, I uh, I'm sorry for being rude. But I need to go and find my brother. Something's wrong, and I have to go." Light stood up, heading for the front door.

L sat up, he was about to call out to the teen but it was too late. Light was already out the door. Gathering his wits about him, the young detective stood up and slowly made his way to the front door. Without a care for his shoes, he put them on without having to use his hands.

"Well, he didn't say I couldn't follow him." L said to himself.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of town, the elder Yagami twin frowned as he was forced to discard his phone. His frown deepened when the figure before him threw it into the fountain. He really paid a lot for it! And with his own money he rightfully worked for in his part time job. Raito didn't like this situation at all. The figure before him, somehow forced him to ditch school, and now he was just forced to tell at least one family member he was able to reach that he won't be home until later tonight.

"All right, I did what you asked. Now what the hell do you want?" Raito glared daggers at the grinning figure.

"I was hoping if you could tell me why I can't see your life span?"

* * *

Death: There. I end at a cliffe. Worst timing huh? But its my way of keeping you guys on your toes and become even more interested. I'm evil like that.

Yes, there was a slight hint of what's to come with L and Light. And yes, I wanted to make it funny by adding a little humor with Raito cuz he thought his twin was having a wet dream. Haha.

1) Daifuku: it really is a dessert, and it can have fillings. The most popular would be, of course, strawberry. I haven't had any myself but after looking it up for a good dessert for L to enjoy (and eventually Light stealing the last one) I want to try one. Like L, I myself am a sweet tooth. Unfortunately I just may physically turn into him if I don't do something with the way I sit...

Now, I will give you three guesses as to who Raito met at the end of this chapter. And let's say there's at least...two major hints, no actually they're the only hints! Haha!

...Told ya I was evil.

Now click the button below if you want to see who Raito met then click it! But first you have to ~guess~ XD


	7. Enemy Of My Enemy

Death: Yes uh...this is due late. But the teachers were throwing homework at me. Literally.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the freedom of mind to grant you plots such as this for your own entertainment and nothing else.

**Chapter 6** Enemy Of My Enemy

* * *

Raito sighed angrily as he left the school grounds. Almost right after he did a little pay back on his otouto, the elder twin found himself with another note saying he had a doctor's appointment. Raito couldn't believe it. He wasn't scheduled for an appointment until the summer of his high school graduation.

Instead of telling the teacher that the appointment was all a lie, Raito shrugged and gathered his things and casually left the classroom. While he walked on, Raito quickly ran through every possible explanation why he was called out of school. His father would never call him out of school to interfere with his learning.

And Raito's mother would never dream of taking him out of school. Light was at home sleeping the day away, and so why was he called out of school? Maybe it had something to do with the 'Edward' he met during lunch break.

_'Wait, why am I thinking of Edward of all people? He's nothing but a weird creep.'_ Raito frowned at himself.

Still, the teen couldn't help but think it was the weird stranger's fault. Shaking his head, Raito continued his way to the front of the school. He bid his time, casually walking as if nothing else mattered in the world.

When he reached the gates, Raito stopped. A man, hunched over as he stood a few feet away. He wore a plain black shirt, faded jeans and old shoes that were falling apart. The man seemed tall, if his back wasn't leaning forward like a hunchback. When Raito's gaze met the man's, his whole body tensed.

While they stared at each other, Raito heard the shinigami laughed croakily. The teen ignored the creepy laugh, he was too focused on those eyes that stared back. They were round, like an owl's, almost black but somehow mixed with the color red. Like the color of blood.

Raito's first initial thought was that this man was Edward, but the eyes were completely different. The exchanged student's eyes were creepy, but the eyes of this man before him held a sense of malice. The eyes scared Raito.

"Who…who are you?" Raito managed to choke out. He sounded so weak, the teen wanted to desperately slap himself. But his dignity and high tolerance of such situations helped Raito keep himself in line.

The figure before him cracked a wicked grin. "Ah, I see that you're not at all confused between me and _him_."

Raito raised an eyebrow. After hearing the man's voice his calm mask returned while he no longer felt afraid of the man. Instead the teen was more aware of the stranger; Raito wasn't sure what the man could do to him. Before he could ask a question the man continued.

"At the very least this will grant me less stress about explaining who I am. I'm not sure just what name he gave you, after all." The dark voice chuckled, amused at himself.

"So…why the hell did you call me out of school? And how did you come by my name? Or are you some accomplice of Edward's?" Raito would have used the term _twin_, but it didn't suit this man or the supposed exchange student at all.

The man eerily stared. "He called himself Edward? Of all the names in the world he chose _Edward_?"

Raito shrugged. "I'm not psychic. But you still owe me an answer."

"Hm. Yes, I suppose I do owe you an explanation. Come! You can't be seen just standing there with a complete stranger. And besides, fifth period is just about to end. All the more reason to leave quickly." The man promptly turned, and walked towards town.

Suppressing the need to smack the shinigami who was acting more like the Joker than a god of death, Raito took a deep breath. The teen let it out in a soft sigh, before following the stranger with careful steps, not even bothering to keep up to walk beside the raven haired man. And Raito had a good reason to.

It was one of those situations that were similar to the times when Raito was younger, when he had no tolerance of sweet tastes. He still didn't, but when he was younger Raito's mother always made sweets, and expected her children to eat at least one. Raito despised sweet foods, yet he swallowed his pride and ate one anyway.

This was that situation. Raito felt that if he followed the strange man, he might return home with some sort of injury. But if he didn't follow the man, Raito would end up in an alley dead. He couldn't use the Death Note, not out here in the open. That and the man would most likely never give Raito his name.

It wasn't until they reached a fountain did the man turn around. His action was so sudden Raito nearly jumped. Quickly the teen retrieved his calm posture and watched the man staring back at him.

"Call someone who can tell your family that you'll be late."

"What?"

"You heard me. Now call someone." The man didn't need to raise his voice, but the threatening tone was still there.

Raito fished out his phone from his bag, pausing to quickly think over who to call. The teen bit his lip nervously; the best choice to call would be his brother. Letting out a tired sigh, he dialed for Light's cell number and lifted the device to his ear.

"Eh? Aniki?"

Raito was tempted to hang up. He knew he couldn't hide his emotions from Light. Still, he tried a humorous approach.

"Ah, so you're awake. I was just calling to let you know that something came up during school and I won't be home until dinner time." Raito sighed.

"Something came up…? Aniki did something happen?" Light's voice sounded frightened, Raito didn't have much time.

"It's nothing serious, trust me." _He's still scared; I don't think he buys it._ Raito thought, shaking his head to calm himself. "It's only for today I promise."

"Aniki—"

Raito quickly hung up. The elder twin never prospered with the idea of putting Light through this, but Raito felt that if he didn't talk to this man he might regret it.

"Now throw your phone into the fountain." Came the next order.

Startled, Raito tightened his grip on it.

"Get rid of it." The threatening tone came back. "Or do you wish for me to make a scene?"

"What are you—?"

"_Throw it away_."

Raito gulped. The stranger was in his personal space, and he felt that said personal space had just been violated. He wasn't touched, but the other's face was so close Raito could feel the man's breath on his face. Raito took a few steps back, the hand that held his phone shook.

"Do it." The grin was back.

Reluctantly, the teen threw the phone into the fountain. What surprised him was that no one paid any attention to the thrown away device that was everyone's lifeline. The urge to write down names in the notebook bubbled to the surface. Taking his mind off the Death Note, Raito returned his attention on the man before him.

"All right, I did what you asked. Now what the hell do you want?" The teen couldn't help but glare daggers at the grinning figure.

"I was hoping if you could tell me why I can't see your life span?"

Raito's whole body went rigid. He found that he couldn't breathe, the lump in his throat was hard to swallow. Raito was so shocked, he never noticed Ryuk bursting out into laughter that would have filled the whole city if everyone could hear him. The man's grin widened further if possible.

"I see I finally have your attention, Yagami Tsuki." The raven haired man chuckled.

Raito swallowed the lump, taking a deep breath that sounded more like a weakened gasp. The teen took one step back, but remained where he was. Raito was about to ask if the man had a Death Note. But that would be foolish if he didn't know _why_ he couldn't see Raito's life span. The teen casted a glance at Ryuk, who had just calmed down from his laughing fit.

"Don't look at me, Raito. You're going to have to find out for yourself on this one. Even I don't know why he has shinigami eyes." The seemingly innocent shinigami shrugged.

"Who are you looking at?" the man asked, violating Raito's personal space again.

"First off, is there somewhere we can talk without so many people around? I won't try anything, and I don't have anyone following me if that's what you're afraid of." Raito tensed, just about ready to push the other out of his space.

"How will I know you don't have a knife in there?" The red eyes glared into the caramel pair, referring to the bag over the teen's shoulder.

"For one, I don't carry knives for my defense. I use my intelligence to get out of these situations. And two, I don't ruin anything that catches my attention." Raito smirked, silently challenging the man before him.

The grin returned with a chuckle. "You are a very bold and arrogant. Are you sure you're not over confident? I'm not afraid to kill, you know. But I must say, I only kill those who will die that day anyway. Who knows? Maybe I will be the cause of your death."

"And who knows? Maybe _Kira _will get to you first." Raito glared.

"Why bring up such a subject? Because he lives in this city? You think Kira will come to your rescue?" The man blinked. "Unless…"

Raito's knowing smirk was back.

"Come with me." The man pulled Raito along, heading towards his abandoned apartment.

* * *

Light ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going; all he knew was that he was following his instincts. He felt many emotions from Raito, and it didn't settle Light's nerves one bit. All of them were a mix of shock, and slight fear. Light knew his aniki was in trouble, but he couldn't just tell exactly _where_ his aniki was.

'_Where the hell are you aniki?!'_ Light sighed heavily, stopping midway on a sidewalk frantically glancing around.

People stared and wondered what upset the handsome teen, but Light paid no attention their wandering eyes. Biting his lip, the younger twin concentrated on finding his brother. But no matter how hard Light concentrated he couldn't feel any hints to where Raito was. All Light could sense was his aniki's emotions, and they were quickly disappearing.

For a fleeting moment, Light remembered that aniki called him. He reached into his pocket, only to realize he didn't have it. Fear gripping him, Light checked all of his pockets, which happened to be in his pants. His cell phone was in any of them. Stamping his foot, the younger twin bit his lip to hold back a scream.

'_Damn it!'_ Light felt the urge to punch something.

Rushing his anger out through breathing, Light glanced at his surroundings. And realized he had no idea where he was. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Light turned around in circles with fright as he tried to figure anything that was familiar. Nothing caught his attention.

'_Aniki…'_ Light bit his lip, just about ready to cry.

* * *

"Watari, I need you to find out the Yagami twins cell numbers. I fear something has happened." L simply said into the device he held oddly between his thumb and index.

"What makes you believe Raito is a part of this?"

"Because he called Light-kun, saying that he'll be late for dinner. Light-kun became worried, and walked out to find his brother. I've followed him until we reached the downtown area near Shinjuku." L explained quickly, checking his surroundings in case he caught sight of the younger twin.

"So you're saying you lost Light?"

"Yes. I believe I just said that."

"Let me check." Watari put the detective on hold.

L held the device against his ear as he continued to scan the area around him. He thought he caught sight of the teen, but then he realized that the figure was a young woman. Scowling, L turned and scanned at a different direction.

'_How could I mistake a woman as Light-kun? It's not like he's attractive. Well…I will admit he's feminine. And adorable. Why does he create such thoughts in my head?'_ L questioned himself.

"Light left his phone at home. And something's happened to Raito's phone, I can't find its location." Watari spoke up, interrupting the detective's thoughts.

"Hm. This is very troublesome. If Light forgot his phone, then there's no way we can find him. And if Raito's phone was destroyed, then we can't find him as well." L weighed the situation out loud. He wasn't sitting after all.

"What should we do? They're the beloved sons of Chief Yagami, we can't ignore that they've gone missing." Watari pointed out.

"Tell him…tell him that I met the Yagami twins. And tell them that Light managed to slip out of my eyesight while he was searching for Raito. And make sure to tell Chief Yagami through a phone call, this way your conversation is more private." L breathed softly, his voice barely a whisper.

"Should I tell them about the twins' cell phone situation?"

"…Do what you must. It would waste time if they don't know all that I can gather. Also, make sure to tell him that anything his wife brings up about a man named Ryuuzaki, say that I am him." L hung up.

'_I regret for not trying to prevent Light from leaving the safety of his house. Maybe this mess would be less confusing and frustrating.'_ The raven haired detective thought as he silently made his way further downtown in hopes to catch sight of the younger twin.

* * *

Raito found himself in some abandoned apartment; he didn't quite catch the name of it since the outside was rusted and just about falling apart. Once inside, the teen had the sudden urge to punch the man for pushing their bodies together while Raito was trapped between him and the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" the teen scowled.

"Making sure you don't run away." The grin was eerily wicked that made shivers run up and down Raito's spine.

"Should I question your logic?"

"Not unless you want to die." The man's grin grew wider.

Scowling, Raito struggled to free himself from being trapped against the wall. The grin disappeared, as the man held onto both of the teen's wrists above the brunette head. Raito's heart skipped a few beats when the older man roughly kissed him. The notion was so sudden and unexpected the young teen opened his mouth with a surprised gasp. A slick tongue entered Raito's mouth, initiating the kiss to become rougher to the point it enticed a low groan from the brunette.

Raito shivered, his body was acting on its own accord as his back arched into the thinner and taller body. This wasn't his first kiss per se; the elder twin kissed many girls throughout the past three years of high school. But this was the fist kiss with another male. And with all of Raito's experience, none of the girls he kissed made him feel like _this._ The teen's mind was slowly turning into a senseless, mindless puddle of goo.

"Wha—what the hell was that for?" Raito managed to gasp out when they pulled away.

"I wanted to distract you. It was the only action that would succeed." The grin grew back. "And I believe it has, with the expression on your face is anything to tell."

Raito frowned. "What was your question again…?"

"Ah, that would be exactly what were you looking at back in town?" the man cocked his head to the side.

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you…"

"All right then. If that's how you want to play…" the man let go of the teen and stepped back. "Then show me."

Raito blinked, confused. He wasn't sure how to show this man he was Kira. It's not like he could pull out a piece of the Death Note and show this man that someone died. That wouldn't work very well; he'll probably think it was a prank. Unless…Raito pulled out his wallet, carefully picking out the piece of paper and held it out to the man.

"Huh? Isn't that the piece of the notebook you hid in your wallet?" Ryuk spoke up, peering at Raito curiously.

"What's this for?" the man asked, eyeing the piece of paper suspiciously.

"Just touch it." Raito calmly suggested with a hint of bemusement in his eyes.

Long, thin hands reluctantly reached forward and touched the paper. The red eyes widened further when the shinigami standing next to Raito came into his vision. Ryuk tilted his head curiously, looming over the teen as he blankly stared at the man that could now see him.

"Just moments before I touched this paper…you weren't there." The man said, trying to find a logical reason for the shinigami.

The red eyes returned their observation on Raito, studying the name above the well groomed hair. The teen couldn't hold back a small knowing smirk, laughter in his eyes.

"You're the first…no second person who I can't see your lifespan. I'd say first, but I can't see my own either." The man gnawed on his thumb.

"I'm curious, but how did you receive your shinigami eyes?" Raito asked.

"I don't know. I've had them for as long as I can remember. I knew when my father would die by some thug on the street, and I knew that my mother would die from a train wreck. Well, I just knew their time of death. So I was exactly surprised when they died, I was just curious as to how they will die." The man shrugged.

Raito tilted his head before glancing at the shinigami who was just as confused.

"Don't look at me. I specialize on the Death Note only, other than that, well, I'm only useful for apples." Ryuk shrugged.

"Out of all the shinigamis in the shinigami realm, you had to be the one to drop the notebook." Raito frowned. "The least you could have done was to learn what a shinigami can do other than the write names down to kill people to survive."

"Ah, so your murder weapon is a simple notebook?" the man perked his head, his eyes studying the teen before him.

"Simple, and yet deadly. I just write a name down, with the person's face in my head, and they die." Raito smirked, retrieving the small piece of paper and settled it back in his wallet.

"Hm. Simple, and yet even L wouldn't believe of a simple notebook would be the murder weapon. I would have laughed, if I was in his seat when I learned of this." The man tilted his head. "So, Tsuki, what are you going to do with L?"

"It's pronounced Raito." The teen corrected with a small frown. "As for L…I'm still planning."

"Hm. I see." The man stepped closer into Raito's personal space.

"Wha—"

For the third time today Raito was caught off guard as the other nibbled his lower lip playfully. Shivers went up and down the teen's back while the slick tongue licked over the red mark, enticing a small mewl from Raito.

"Kira-kun, what if we work together? I'll help you understand L better, while you inch closer to his little world enough you could twist him around. He won't know what hit him." The sly grin seemed to be the permanent smile.

Raito thought for a moment. "What's in it for you? I mean, I don't even know your name."

"Face it. We both have the same enemy. And we're _his_ enemies. So why not join forces? I have shinigami eyes and you have the power of death through a shinigami's weapon." The man pointed out.

"That wasn't a complete answer. What I'm asking, what is it that you _want_ out of this? And you still haven't told me your name." Raito glared.

"Hm. My name…? Why should I give Kira-kun my name? As you said, we barely know each other. If I give you my name, you would write down my name the moment you reach your house."

"Then give me an alias. Until we know each other better then we can exchange a few secrets." Raito half smiled. He didn't want to expose Light into this mess, but this stranger would figure it out sooner or later. What would be worse was that this man could mistake Light as Raito.

"Secrets? What other secrets does Kira have? I know your name, I know your face, I know what school you attend, I could easily find out where you live. And I _know_ how you kill all those criminals." The man leaned closer, their faces inches apart. "What is it that you're trying to protect?"

"Let's just say…you shouldn't follow me around. I'm the son of a chief taking the Kira investigation head on. If he catches on that I'm being followed, he'll try and find you." Raito warned.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Little Kira—kun, there's nothing that you can scare me with. So what is it? What is it that you're trying to hide?" the man raised a thin, boney hand to clasp around the sun kissed throat.

"Ngh…not hiding…protecting." Raito gasped out, glaring at the piercing red eyes that held endless amounts of hatred.

"Protecting who?"

The teen bit his lip, restraining a scream that crept up his throat. When Raito didn't reply, the red eyes gazed their attention at the shinigami, who miraculously remained silent throughout the whole exchange. Ryuk tilted his head, peering from the stranger to Raito then back again.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Apples!" Ryuk's answer was immediate.

"How many would it take for you to tell me what it is Kira has been protecting from me?" the raven haired stranger asked.

"Uh…well you see uh…" Ryuk glanced at Raito, who desperately tried to shake his head but couldn't with his neck restrained. "Well…you see I can't tell you exactly. Half the time I don't know what he's talking about. If I were to take a test, any test, even about the shinigami realm, I wouldn't pass."

"So you're not smart." The grin turned upside down. "Well then…"

Raito gasped in air the moment the hand removed itself from his neck. The teen raised one of his hands to feel over the dulling pain, silently hoping there won't be bruises. This stranger was stronger than he looked.

"How about this, Kira. I'll leave you alone, but we still join forces. In return for my name, is your secret. _And_ I have your permission for free reign over your body." Now the grin was back, with a touch of a sinister feeling in it.

Raito stared. "My…my body?"

"Yes."

"Why?" the teen leaned against the wall as if he was trying to melt into it.

"Hm…because, you," the wicked tongue lapped at Raito's lips, "…taste delicious. If I was to work with you, I assure you I'll be distracted with the _need_ to taste you."

"I'm not some whore you take advantage of when you have the chance." Raito spat, half tempted to bite that tongue but he was sure the stranger would enjoy it.

"Oh I won't take advantage of you. I said I'll have your _permission_, there's a difference." The man chuckled. "So, what will it be? If you say yes, then we can bring L down in no time. If you say no…" Raito nearly screamed when a knife made contact with his skin, not cutting into his flesh but merely pressed against his neck.

"I'll have to kill you for seeing my face." The baritone voice whispered into the teen's ear.

_'I can't die!'_

* * *

Death: *Insert Kira Evil Laugh Here* Oh yes, I can pull it off. I proved it to one of my friends at lunch today, and she was delighted I could laugh exactly like him. Speaking of Kira, it seems that Raito is showing his bratty side a little. And he partially realizes he's just a human being with the last thought at the end of the chap.

Anywho, yes, again, I leave the chap at a clffie~. X3 It's been a while and I wanted to keep you guys on your toes, as well as entertain you with a little BxRaito action. Speaking of which, do you guys want me to add in some more BxRaito action? Like as in the sex scenes? I know its mostly about Light 'n L but still, I know there's a lot of BxRaito fans out there.

And yea, I know, not much of Light and L in this chap, but in the next one there will definately be more of them so it won't look like I'm ignoring them.

The Review button beckons you to click it! Or else...*Insert Kira Laugh*


	8. Shaken Bonds

Death: I apologize about the inconvenience. I was struggling with school stuff, and then when school was over I got author's block with this. But now that my other story that I've been working on has caught up with this one, I started to think things over. And now I've got the ideas done and down. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm Ohba-sama or Obata-sama? I thought so.

**Chapter 8** Shaken Bonds

* * *

Light was, for the first time in his life, in utter confusion. Completely confused, and for another first, he couldn't feel his twin anywhere. No matter what the situation, if Raito happened to be on a school trip while they were in different classes, they were still able to feel as if they were in the same room. But not this time.

It was as if his aniki had been wiped off the face of the earth. But that was impossible. Not unless Raito happened to be dead. Light stopped, frozen of the thought. Could Raito be dead? He feared it to be true.

Suddenly the wave of loneliness, and sadness overwhelmed him. Light reached forward to the nearest wall, using it to support himself as he clutched his chest. He didn't know if he was sobbing, or if tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't believe it to be true, Raito couldn't be dead.

So with the most sensible thought came to Light, and reached into his pocket for his wallet. The teen fished it out and grabbed some change for the pay phone not too far away. His throat felt constricting as if someone was choking him. He suddenly felt the breath being taken away from him.

Light quickly worked his hands to put the coins into the pay phone, picking it up and held it over his ear. His vision was starting to blur, but his fingers still managed to push the right numbers to his father's cell.

Once the numbers were pushed, Light gasped for air weakly as he waited for his father to pick up. By the third ring Soichiro's worried voice answered.

"Hello?"

"D-Dad…" Light managed to gasp out, the constriction around his throat tightening as he tried to talk.

"Raito? Or Light?" Soichiro seemed confused for a moment. "Never mind, tell me where you are."

"I…don't…I don't know…Dad…can't…" Light tried to gasp for more air, leaning his whole body against the wall as he tried his best to keep his hold on the phone.

Immediately the teen's father scrambled to tell the man next to him to inform Watari to trace the call. Within seconds Soichiro turned back to his cell, putting it on speaker and setting it on the table with the rest of the team staring warily.

"Just stay with me son, just listen to my voice and tell me any clue as to where you are. What can you see, smell, feel, etc." Soichiro tried to remain as calm as possible.

Light gasped for a few moments, trying to set his eyes to focus on his surroundings. Finding everything too blurry, he closed his eyes again and decided to use his other senses.

"I smell…I smell raw fish…" Light heaved his chest, trying to keep his lungs working as he took in the foul scent. "And…I think I hear…ocean…"

Aizawa spoke up, following the chief's calm example. "Is there any traffic nearby?"

"Y-Yes…a lot…" Light gasped out, his senses were weakening drastically.

"Light," Soichiro said, pausing for a moment. "Stay with us, please stay with us."

"C-Can't…" then they heard the boy gasp loudly, the background seemed scrambled as if the phone was being dropped and hung by the chord, and Light's body fell.

"Light!"

For ten minutes Light slipped in and out of consciousness. His senses were all muffled, as he tried to remain awake. Slowly he found that he could breathe once more, if a lot better than before he had collapsed.

Slowly but surely, his normal breathing had returned if a little raspy and uneven. It was still better than nothing. In the distance he heard sirens, heading down the street he was currently located at. His ears strained, and he heard one of the detectives on the other line of the phone dangling near his shoulder desperately calling out his name repeatedly.

"Light-kun! Please answer me, Light-kun!"

He distinctly remembered the name of that voice, Touta Matsuda. Light vaguely remembered the name for the man was the hyper active puppy that his father cherished as a friend at work.

Without opening his eyes, Light felt around to the chord, pulling the phone back up to his ear.

"I hear you…"

"Oh thank goodness! You scared the hell out of everyone! Don't worry! The chief is on his way right now. He should be arriving any second!" Matsuda breathed out, trying to catch his breath.

"I hear the sirens…" Light whispered softly, his voice still weak and raspy.

Not a minute later he heard a car pull up to the curb, and not even bothering to kill the engine Soichiro ran out to his son. Hurried footsteps made themselves to the teen, and Light let out a sigh of relief. Soichiro pulled him into his fatherly embrace, if not squashing him a little but Light didn't care. He felt safe.

"Light, thank god you're safe…" Soichiro trailed off as he caught sight of his son's neck.

The chief wasn't sure if his eyes were seeing things, for he only saw the red marks for a second. And as of now Light was leaning against him like a helpless child, eyes closed as he allowed himself to relax. Soichiro picked up the phone, brushing the marks out of his mind.

"Matsuda, I'll be at the hospital. You can tell Ryuzaki that—"

"No, dad, no hospitals. I'm fine now, aniki is safe too. I can sense him now." Light spoke softly, his eyes still closed and leaning against his father's embrace.

"Now? Then something happened to Raito?" Soichiro furrowed his eyebrows with worry.

"He's safe." The teen confirmed.

After a brief moment Soichiro nodded, turning his attention back at the young detective on the other line.

"I shall be arriving back at headquarters with Light. From there we can only wait for Raito to return." And with that, Soichiro hung up before Matsuda could reply.

Light felt being picked up gently in his father's strong arms. He remembered distant memories where Soichiro picked up his sons, carrying one sitting over his shoulders and holding onto his head and the other close to his chest. Light smiled fondly at the memory, he always wanted to be the one to hold onto the back of Dad's head instead of close to their idol's chest.

Raito had teased him everytime he got a piggy back ride, overjoyed to be spoiled for once. After the accident Light was always the one being spoiled, even though their parents tried to spoil the Yagami twins equally as possible. And because of the accident, he was also treated like glass.

Therefore whenever they begged Soichiro to carry them around, their father always held little fragile Light while Raito gladly nuzzled his chin over Soichiro's head. Light didn't like being held like a baby, he was too young and stubborn to realize that his father was only thinking of his safety out of love.

Before Light was laid in the back seat, he opened his eyes, smiling weakly.

"Dad…?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Taken aback, Soichiro stared down at his son. There was no lie in those bright eyes, those same eyes he and Raito shared from their mother. Give or take a shade lighter than Sachiko's, but still the same soft honey color no doubt. Soichiro nodded, carefully laying his son along the backseat of the car.

"Anytime, son."

And just like that, Light closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sitting in the front seat, Soichiro turned over to view the rear end so he could back out. By accident his eyes landed on Light, and his eyes chose to stare at the boy's neck. His jaw clenched tightly, realizing that his eyes weren't playing tricks earlier. There were red marks, as if hands were clenching around the boy's neck.

Soichiro prayed that he wouldn't find the soul who hurt his sons. Or that he wouldn't happen to have his gun in his belt at that fated moment.

* * *

L stared at his computer, watching the Kira Investigation HQ through the cameras. Watari called him, informing him to return to the hotel to watch and if given the chance, converse with the teen that had been found. At the moment it was Light, who was sleeping on a couch that was moved next to Chief Yagami's desk.

The moment L set eyes on the teen, he focused on any changes. And his trained eyes found red marks around his neck. This could only suggest that the boy was choked, but there was no sign of struggle in his features. No messy hair, his clothes weren't rustled, and there were no signs of bruises along his arms, wrists, hands, or even legs.

Although L had to politely ask Soichiro to check for the bruises. The man was grim about the thought of invading Light's privacy, but it was for his safety. And after a few moments of lifting up the boy's sleeves and found no bruises. This confused L, and everyone else who were sitting near Chief Yagami.

"Yagami-san, is there by any chance that the twins can experience the same pain as the other?" L spoke up after he pondered over the possibility of the Yagami twins having a strong connection.

"I've seen it before many times. But never to this extent." Soichiro sighed, taking a glance at the red marks around his son's neck.

"How so?" L was curious now.

"After a serious accident, the boys grew close. I believe that was when they realized they would feel each other's pain. While Light was still recovering, Raito was playing sports and he tripped and fell. Later Light was complaining about his knee, and they had the same scrape when Light had been idle in his bed the whole day.

"Since then Raito never allowed himself to be injured. When he realized he was, it had to be from Light. This is the first time that their roles were switched." Soichiro crossed his arms.

"I see…so because of their strong connection they can not only feel each other's pain, but obtain the same wounds. Speaking hypothetically, what if one of them died? Will the other live, or will he mysteriously die as well?" L didn't want to sound so cold to the man, but it was a question that needed to be asked.

Soichiro paled at the thought. He knew that the boys grew so close that L's theory was most likely true. Soichiro was starting to wonder if the boys could deal with living in separate homes let alone in a separate country.

"I say that no matter what, they would follow each other to the grave." The chief said truthfully, his voice strained to express such thoughts.

L understood the man's strain. The truth hurt.

Light slowly awoke some hours later, his senses found his surroundings familiar. He took a few moments to blink, realizing that he was in his father's office. The teen recognized a few faces, some of the detectives he met over the years when he and Raito helped a few cases.

Light felt a lump in his throat.

_Aniki…_Where was Raito?

Weakly, Light raised his head. His vision blurred, and a wave of dizziness overwhelmed the teen. He laid his head back down and felt a hand wrap around his own. Light knew the hand belonged to Raito. He weakly smiled, opening his eyes again to see his twin smiling back.

"Hey, how are you feeling otouto?" Raito raised his other hand to brush the a few stray bangs out of his eyes.

"…Like crap." Light grumbled.

He heard his aniki chuckle softly.

"At least you're safe." Raito's smile quivered, struggling to remain as a smile.

Light raised his head again, when he noticed the red marks around his twin's neck. The teen raised his free hand to barely feel over the marks with the tips of his fingers. Light couldn't believe his eyes, that such hindering marks were marring his mirror's skin.

"Am I seeing things…?" the younger twin frowned.

"Sadly no. It hurts me more when you have the same marks." Raito pushed his brother's hand away from his neck.

Light's eyebrows furrowed at this. "I have the same marks? But I wasn't with anyone…"

"I'm sorry…" Raito frowned deeply.

"Oh, boys." Soichiro had returned from a short coffee break.

The Yagami twins raised their heads up in perfect sync as their father sat down in his desk.

"Your mother is overly worried. Took a good hour to convince her to stay home with Sayu." The elder man visibly sighed.

Light bit his lip nervously. He knew that she was more worried about him leaving home and getting lost. But they all knew that they'll have equal scolding, and possibly a few weeks away from their computers.

"So…" Raito tried to encourage his father to continue.

"Let's just say that your mother and I have been considering your future." At this Soichiro directed his gaze at Light.

The younger twin felt his gut twist into knots. "No…Dad."

"You're not going to the Americas. You can pick whatever college you want, so long as it's in Japan." Soichiro held his ground.

"No! Dad, please! I don't want to stay in Japan!" Light stood up in a flash, his voice rose to a high pitch.

"You left the house, without leaving a note or any indication where you were going. And on top of that you left your phone, and you got yourself lost for about two hours. You nearly gave us heart attacks, Light. Now if you have a better punishment, then tell me." Soichiro offered.

Light opened his mouth but no sound came out. He looked frustrated, and for a moment he couldn't breathe. Worried, Raito stood up.

"Otouto—"

Everyone in the room nearly gasped in shock as Light pushed his twin away harshly. Raito almost stumbled, but caught his footing and stared at the other with a mix of surprise and hurt.

"The one time I try and get you out of trouble and I get the blame! Thanks to you I _won't_ have a future!" Light wailed, almost bursting into tears. "I hope you're happy, because _I am not_ going to college!"

With that, Light strolled away to the nearest bathroom. Raito stood, blinking for a few moments trying to get over the pain in his chest. With an almost whimper the elder brother took a step towards the direction Light went when his father stopped him, shaking his head.

"Raito, give him a few moments." Soichiro rubbed his forehead.

"But—"

"Raito." His father warned.

"All right. Then tell me who and where otouto's _babysitter _is and I'll give him a few good punches." Raito replied in a dark snarl.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Soichiro crossed his arms, starting to lose his patience.

"Good luck holding up a conversation with me then." Raito turned to sit at one of the empty desks that sat as far away from his father as possible.

"Raito."

Said teen twirled his chair around, ignoring his father and whistled a little tune.

Soichiro released a loud sigh. "I know what you're doing, Raito. You're trying to turn the punishment towards you and away from Light. But I'm afraid it's not working."

The eldest twin continued whistling his happy tune.

After a brief moment of silence, L spoke up.

"_I must say that I have never witnessed a brother feel so compelled to protect his sibling. Even going as far as embarrassing himself, and his father in the office." _A monotone voice spoke up.

Raito immediately stilled. Shivers ghosted up and down his spine, the strands of hair on the back of his neck standing up. The teen forgot about Watari and his white computer. Raito twirled his chair around once to greet the strange man who was hiding his face from the shadow of his hat and dark coat.

"He's my brother. I would do anything for him." Raito pulled off his trademark smile.

But deep down, the teen was terrified. L had never spoken a word when Raito entered the building. Even when they were politely introduced by Matsuda, L didn't even grant the young prodigy a greeting or any indication that he was there.

"_Anything? Would you even die for him, Raito-kun?"_ the voice sounded amused even with the voice over effect that made L's voice sound more computer-like.

"If worse comes to worse, then yes." Raito answered truthfully, a slight edginess in his voice.

Everyone in the room stared at the teen, taking in the serious tone and the intense expression across the teen's face. The words sunk in, and everyone knew that Raito was indeed, serious about his answer. Even L was surprised about Raito's answer. There was no hesitation, not even a moment to ponder over the question.

"_Interesting."_ Was all L could say.

Raito held a steady gaze on the white computer for a few moments, doing his best to ignore a chuckling shinigami standing behind him. After a few minutes the teen twirled his chair around so that he would stare at the hallway his otouto went.

"What are you going to do Raito? You were calmer when Light was asleep, but now that he's gone you're turning into a nervous wreck. L is only a computer away. _Hyuk hyuk_." Ryuk chuckled, purposefully tormenting the teen.

'_Shut the hell up Ryuk. I'm doing the best I can and leave me alone!'_ Raito thought harshly, releasing a drawn out sigh to relieve the last bit of his anger at the creature.

It was then the teen felt a sudden pull in their connection, a small tug towards Light's direction. His otouto was calling him, with the emotions Raito recognized as need of comfort. The elder twin softened his features, relaxing his tense body and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Aizawa dared to ask.

"Otouto."

Mogi gave a slide glance at the chief, noticing that the elder man didn't stop his son.

"Chief?" Mogi inquired. "Aren't you going to stop him?"

"Raito doesn't move until Light wishes him to. Even after today's events their connection hasn't been broken. Shaken, yes, but not broken or hindered." Soichiro explained.

"_I'm curious, what will it take to break that connection?"_ L asked out loud.

"I would highly suggest for you not to find out." Soichiro warned.

"_You have my word, Yagami-san."_ But deep down, L wanted to know.

* * *

Raito entered the men's room to find his brother sitting against the corner on the other side of the room. Rushing over, Raito gently pulled his younger twin into his lap, arms embracing the sobbing teen in comfort.

"Shh, I'm here, otouto. I'm here." Raito whispered, rocking their bodies like their mother used to do when they were toddlers.

"Why is he doing this…? All I wanted was to help you, aniki." Light bit his lip.

"You weren't thinking over a plan, otouto." Raito pecked his twin's cheek.

"But I—"

"Doesn't matter now, otouto."

The younger twin stopped thinking of the subject. Instead he welcomed the comforting silence between them. And the silent comfort eased Light from his troubled thoughts. The thought of losing sight of his goals, and the idea of living a life of hell by not going to college, was no longer present within his mind.

"Light, how would you feel if I tell you to come to To-Oh with me after the high school exit exams?" Raito broke the silence, using his brother's name to show he was serious.

"But I didn't even apply—"

"It's never too late. We're taking the same exams." Raito smiled fondly. "Think about it, you come with me and do as Dad says—"

"But…"

"Let me finish." Raito brushed a few strands out of his brother's face, frowning for the interruption.

Light nodded, listening.

"As I was saying, you do as Dad says and he won't pester us. By that time we can switch places, and no one would know. And you wouldn't take all of the blame, and no one will treat you like glass." The elder twin's trademark smile was back.

Light thought for a moment. Raito had a way with words.

"I won't be the weak little boy they see me as?" the younger twin frowned. "What about sports?"

"Easy. Don't apply for sports. And if anyone asks, just say you'd like a game of tennis." Raito shrugged. "Personally, I think this would be a great way for you to expand yourself."

Light considered this for a moment. On the upside, he could show everyone that he wasn't weak. And that he wasn't made of fragile glass, as everyone assumed. But on the downside Raito would carry the burden of being sympathized by anyone who knew of the accident.

"You won't feel bad by the pressure of being treated like a fragile object?" Light stared up at his twin, searching for truth.

"I won't feel bad. I've felt your pain too, remember? They're just words and actions, otouto." Raito's smile was genuine.

A smile tugged on Light's mouth.

"So what will it be, otouto?"

"Sure."

* * *

Death: Well there you go. It seems sloppy to me...I guess it's been a while. But trust me, towards the end this part comes into play later on.

1) Ok, I know you guys wanna know what happened between Raito and B...but I've learned that there's a number of you who would like to see the pairing, and there's also a number of you who don't want me to write their actions as a couple for this is a L and Light story. So I'm doing a little experiment, how many of you feel like I missed out too much? Or does this chap look ok to you?

2) I know, seems kind of heartless for Soichiro to destroy his son's dreams. But step into his shoes for a moment. As a father, what would you do when your son goes out, without a word to where he's going, without his phone, and nearly give you a heart attack? And not to mention there's nothing much to use against your sons, since they don't have any playstations, ds, psp, any of the toys teenagers have these days. I don't think taking away Light's phone would do any justice, since he didn't bring his phone in the first place.

3) Ok, officially, the twins have met a strange man on the same day, who happens to be L. L doesn't tell them about the incidents so basically the Yagami twins never officially met L as L.

Now click the lovely button below! I needs some encouragement here, I still think this chap is sloppy somehow.


End file.
